Hopeless Hearts
by Wallflower1323
Summary: Clarke Griffin has had a huge crush on her family friend Lexa Woods, ever since their parents introduced them three years ago. When her parents go away for the weekend, she seems to be spending more time with her crush. **This is totally fluff** Clexa HSAU Five parts
1. Part 1: Thursday

It has been a rough Thursday morning already, and Clarke hasn't even done anything she has planned today. Waking up at the ass-crack of dawn is never really how she wants to start her day, but summer workouts are starting for softball, and if she wants to be captain as a junior, Clarke has to be there before anyone else.

The only plus side to this day? The softball field is right next to the soccer field. Which means Clarke gets to see Lexa Woods, captain of the soccer team… and her best friend Octavia, but she's mostly excited about Lexa.

Clarke has had a crush on Lexa ever since their parents introduced the girls many years ago. Apparently their dad's went to school together or something, Clarke can't seem to remember. She zoned out after she saw Lexa. She couldn't take her eyes off of the older girl. In all honesty, it was in that moment that Clarke realized she wasn't entirely straight.

The girls are always friendly with each other. Lexa offers Clarke a bright smile and a wave in the hallways of their school, she continuously tells her good luck before her softball games, always says hi to her as she comes in to Chemistry. They hang out whenever their families get together, and they always have a good time, sneaking away from the parents to avoid adult conversations just for a little bit longer. It's enough to make Clarke fawn over the girl, but it's never truly enough for Clarke. She hasn't been able to get the girl out of her head for years.

"Hey honey," Clarke's mom, Abby, says as she enters the kitchen, suitcase clad in hand with her purse slung over her shoulder. "I left you money on the table for food this weekend. You're dad and I will be gone until Monday, so if you need anything just call. The only people allowed in this house are Raven and Octavia, and I'm even hesitant to say that…"

Clarke's dad, Jake Griffin, is an Aerospace Engineer and has a NASA convention in Washington DC this weekend. Her mom didn't want to spend their anniversary without him, so she demanded that she go with.

"If there is an emergency, call the Wood's since they're just around the block." Clarke's mind went towards Lexa again.

" _Lexa! Come save me there's a burglar in my house." Clarke yells into the phone as the man dressed in all black turns on her._

 _Seconds later, Lexa is barreling through the door, knocking it open with her foot._

" _Stay away from her!" She screams, jumping at the burglar to save Clarke. She throws fists and elbows, knocking the man around until he is on the ground in pain. The burglar panics and jumps out the window, running away into the night. Lexa turns around and places both hands on the side of Clarke's face._

" _Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asks fervently, eye's full of emotion as they gaze into Clarke's._

" _My hero…" Clarke says as she slowly leans closer towards Lexa. Lexa is leaning in too, their lips so close._

"Clarke!" Her dad yells, waving a hand in front of her face. The blonde startles out of her day dream and looks at her father who is laughing at her. "Sorry to interrupt your little fantasy world," he says, wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"I just zoned out, sorry I guess I'm still a little tired."

"Right… Like that time you zoned out when you first met Lexa? Or that time when the Wood's came over for a barbecue and you zoned out when Lexa went swimming? Or that time-"

"Dad stop!" Clarke yells, pushing him away as a blush quickly crept onto her cheeks. "I don't like Lexa…" She adds, rather unconvincingly.

"Jake, stop harassing our daughter. Clarke, stop lying to your parents."

"I'm not lying!" She lies. "Just because I told you I'm bisexual doesn't mean I like every attractive girl that I meet."

"So you think Lexa is attractive?" Clarke's dad says with a sly grin plastered on his face. Clarke hides her head in her hands and groans out loud, causing both of her parents to laugh.

"It's too early for this bullshit," Clarke mumbles as she takes a sip of her orange juice, barely audible for her parents to hear. She'd rather not be harassed by her parents at six in the goddamn morning. The family is interrupted when a faint honking comes from the front of the house.

"Okay, the taxi is here and if we want to make our flight, we better get going." Abby says as she checks the thin, silver watch on her wrist.

Jake leans over and kisses his daughter on top of her head.

"Love you Princess," He says to her, "be safe, and have fun at camp. Kick some ass for me." He sends her a wink and gives her one last kiss on the head. Abby comes over to do the same thing.

"We'll miss you. Remember, no one in the house-"

"Except for Octavia and Raven, yes mom I got it." Clarke finishes for her.

"I'll extend that exception to Lexa as well," Her dad adds from the doorway leaving the kitchen.

"Dad!" Clarke yells with a hint of annoyance.

"He's only playing honey," her mom reminds her with one last kiss to her head, "See you in four days."

"Bye guys, love you." Clarke says as her parents walk out the door and start their journey to Washington DC.

\\\\\

"Clarke!" Octavia yells obnoxiously as the blonde exits her car. It draws the attention of the other people in the parking lot, and as Clarke looks towards her best friend, her eyes are drawn just past her shoulder, where Lexa Woods can be seen staring in her direction. Probably from Octavia causing a scene. She offers Clarke a smile and a wave, while Clarke returns it in a daze, bringing her hand up to her shoulder and gently wiggling her fingers.

"Hey O." Clarke says as the girl approaches, reluctantly pealing her eyes from Lexa. "What's going on?"

"Not much since the last time I saw you, which was," Octavia began to count on her fingers, "not even 12 hours ago." Both girls chuckled. "How's Mama and Papa G?"

"They're fine," Clarke bites her tongue as she remembers the relentless teasing from earlier this morning. "They left for DC this morning."

"So you have the house all to yourself this weekend?" Octavia quirks with intrigue.

"Yes Octavia I do, and No Octavia I will not be throwing a party."

"C'mon Griffin! Just a few people, nothing big! It can be the normal squad, maybe a few more."

"No Octavia. My parents would literally kill me. They have eye's everywhere, I swear."

"She's right, they do." A smooth, angelic voice says from behind them and Clarke stills. Clarke turns around to see Lexa Woods walking up to them and her heart stops. She is wearing an olive green sleeveless shirt with the words 'army' fading on the front. The cut offs of the sleeves go down to her waist, revealing her black sports bra, and she is wearing her black soccer shorts with her cleats and shin guards already on. Her chestnut brown hair held in a meticulous ponytail, which amplifies the girls already chiseled jaw line.

"I swear all the parents in our neighborhood have a pact that whenever something looks suspicious or the kids look like they're up to no good they call each other." Lexa chuckles as she approaches the two best friends.

"I always forget you two live in the same neighborhood." Octavia adds as if it's the most obvious thing ever, glancing back and forth between the older brunette and her best friend. Clarke tries to maintain her cool by reaching into her car and grabbing out her softball bag, taking a deep breath. The deep breath doesn't help because when she moves to lean out of the car she slams her head into the frame.

"Son of a bitch!" She yells, rubbing the back of her head. She can hear Octavia cackling from the front of the car. Clarke straightens up, trying to gain any composure she has left, but when she stands, Lexa is a little too close to her.

"Hi Clarke," She says with a slight tilt of her head and her cute little half smirk that Clarke has always loathed. She loathes it because it does things to her that a smirk should never be able to do. She glances down to the girls perfect, plump, pink lips for a split second, then back to her emerald green eyes. Lexa's smirk only grows.

"Hey Lex," She barely breathes out and she's surprised Lexa can even hear her.

"Is your head okay?" The senior girl asks, trying to suppress her own chuckle.

"Yeah I'm fine- just great, totally good." Clarke rambles as she looks away to shut her car door. She's absolutely not good, because her head was utterly spinning. Clarke can't tell if it's from the hit or just Lexa's presence in general. It's from the hit… definitely the hit.

"So no parents for the weekend?" Lexa askes as the girls all fall in step on their trek towards the fields.

"Nope, they went to DC." Clarke answers. Her heart rate hasn't settled yet, but she has at least gained some composure to talk to the girl she's been pinning for since she was 14.

"Yeah my dad was saying something about that last night, some big NASA Convention? Anyways good call on not throwing a party, I have a feeling the Gray's would've told your parents the second anything seemed out of order."

Clarke laughs at Lexa's comment, knowing full well that her neighbors, the Gray's, would have called her parents if even one blade of grass looked like it was out of line.

"God it's like they have nothing better to de than try to get me in trouble." Clarke says as she continues to laugh, and after she speaks, Lexa is laughing too.

"Remember that time your cousin was over and they didn't recognize the car, so they called saying 'a suspicious vehicle is parked in your driveway… I think your daughter is up to something'." Lexa mimicked Mr. Gray's voice.

"Oh my gosh my mom called me screaming! Wait… how'd you know about that?"

"Our parents talk." Lexa shrugs her shoulders and gives Clarke a wink. Clarke's breath literally stops.

"Well I vote for a movie night at your house, if we can't throw a party." Octavia chimes in from her spot next to Clarke.

Clarke rolls her eyes deciding to just relent to her best friend. "Fine movie night it is."

"Yay!" Octavia squeals. "You can come too Lexa! It'll be fun."

The trio stops walking and Clarke shoots her friend a harsh glare, silently asking the obnoxious brunette _'what the fuck?!'_ with a slight shake of her head. Subtle enough so Lexa wouldn't see.

"I'll bring the pizza," The older brunette says with a wide smile. "See you later, Clarke." Lexa shoots another wink over towards the blonde as she back tracks towards the soccer fields, eyes never leaving Clarke's until she turns on her heel and walks away with a slight way to her hips.

Clarke's stomach drops and her head continues to spin. It's not even 8am and she is sure she's going to have a heart attack…

After camp, Clarke is tired; from waking up early, and from the heavy workout. She is covered in dirt and sweat and just needs to go home, jump in her pool, then the shower.

As she is walking with her team to the cars she hears her best friend calling out her name. She turns to see Octavia running after her; bag bouncing around on her back and soccer ball snug between her side and her arm.

"Can I get a ride home?" She pants, "Bellamy isn't done and probably won't be for another hour."

"Yeah of course O." She tells her and the two fall in line with the hoard of athletes heading to their cars.

Octavia is telling Clarke all about her soccer training on the car ride home, talking animatedly with her hands, letting the blonde know that she thinks she'll be able to start this year.

"Your girl was killing it on the field today." Octavia says with a devilish smirk.

"Lexa isn't m-" It was then that Clarke realized her mistake… Her eye's going wide, and mouth falling shut into a straight line. Octavia never said who, she just said 'your girl'. She just confirmed her best friend's suspicions.

"I knew it!" Octavia screams as she jumps in and out of her seat. "You DO like Lexa!"

"Okay fine whatever I like Lexa, can you shut up about it? I'd rather not have the entire state of Florida knowing." Clarke was cringing in her seat. "Also why did you invite her to movie night?!"

"I was trying to get you two to start hanging out more," Octavia shrugs. "Operation Clexa begins." The rambunctious brunette wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"Clexa? Seriously?" Clarke scrunches her face and looks over at Octavia in disgust. "And you might as well quit now, there is _no way_ Lexa is into girls." Clarke sighs from the driver's seat, hand clenching the steering wheel in frustration. The pain of falling for a straight girl…

"Oh honey…" Octavia coo's mockingly from the passenger's seat, "so smol and naïve and gay." She says as she uses her thumb and pointer finger to pinch Clarke's cheek. The blonde swats her hand away.

"I'm not naïve… and I'm bisexual, not gay."

"Well if you weren't so naïve, then you would know that Lexa Woods, smoking hot senior, captain of the soccer team Lexa Woods, is as straight as a rainbow."

Clarke nearly slammed on the breaks, whipping her head towards Octavia.

"What do you mean?" Clarke all but yells throughout the car.

"What I mean is Lexa play's for the other team, she is as queer as a nine dollar bill because a three dollar bill isn't gay enough. She is a _**raging lesbian**_ , Clarke."

It takes Clarke a second to catch her breath. Never in a million years, did she even think that Lexa Woods would be into girls, let alone _only_ into girls.

"Wanna know something else?" Octavia asks mischievously from her seat next to Clarke.

Clarke is hesitant to ask but eventually she relents, "what…?" she asks, side eyeing Octavia with apprehension.

"Word on the street is she's totally in to you."

At this information, Clarke actually slams on the breaks in front of Octavia's house.

"WHAT?!" She screams as the two girls fly forward then bounce back from the force of the car stopping so suddenly, "Octavia you're fucking with me right now aren't you?" Octavia is cackling with laughter in her seat.

"No I am not Clarke, but apparently Lexa wants to." She gives Clarke a wink and exits the car. "See you at 7 babe!"

\\\\\

Clarke has not been able to sit still since her car ride home with Octavia earlier that morning. She took a dip in her pool, then took a shower, but nothing was good enough to distract her. She even drew a little in her sketchbook but the only thing she could draw were those captivating emerald green orbs of the one and only Lexa Woods.

How can Lexa Woods be gay? Well Clarke knows how… the girl didn't have a choice, you like who you like… but just how? She also doesn't believe Octavia when she said that she has a thing for Clarke… no there is absolutely no way that Lexa Woods likes Clarke Griffin. It's just not possible. Lexa is captain of the soccer team, straight A student, head of the social hierarchy of Polis High, full ride athletic scholarship to Stanford, and if she didn't have her athletic scholarship she'd sure as hell have an academic one. This girl is basically going to Stanford for free… and Clarke? Clarke will be lucky if a college softball program even acknowledges her existence…

Clarke is broken out of her stupor when the doorbell rings. Hoping it's not Lexa, Clarke pads her way towards the front door, swinging it open. She sighs a breath of relief when she sees Raven and Octavia.

"Well we're happy to see you too, Princess." Raven says with a delighted smirk on her face, letting herself into the house.

"We brought the movies," Octavia adds as she also lets herself into the house. The best friends make themselves at home, going through the Griffin's kitchen, plopping themselves down on the couch and throwing their feet up like the own the damn place.

"So, Clarke, when's your girlfriend coming?" Raven teases from her spot on the couch. Clarke takes a deep breath, and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"O, seriously?" She scolds the smaller brunette.

"Oh please Griff I already knew, you're so obvious about it."

"Which is why I don't want her here! I'm going to make an idiot out of myself and it's all your fault!" Clarke accuses from the kitchen doorway towards Octavia who has taken place next to Raven on the sectional sofa.

"Please," Raven scoffs, "You do that perfectly well without our help."

"Also," Octavia adds, "She already likes you and you make an idiot of yourself in front of her all the time… why would this change anything?"

Clarke opens her mouth, about to respond when the doorbell rings again. Her heart speeds up as she glances over her shoulder in that direction. When she looks back at her friends Raven has a shit-eating grin on her face and Octavia is smiling with her tongue between her teeth. Clarke schools herself as she takes a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. It does absolutely nothing.

She walks over towards the door slowly and swings it open. Lexa is standing there in an old, tattered band shirt with an oversized flannel, leggings and white converse. Her brown hair is cascading down her shoulders and framing her God-like jaw line. Clarke can feel her mouth go dry.

"H-h" Clarke coughs to clear her throat, "Hey Lexa." She says as calmly as possible.

"Hi Clarke," Lexa all but whispered as she takes in the blonde in her leggings and oversized, grey UC Berkley crew neck. Someone clears their throat and Clarke turns to find Anya Pine standing on her front porch, looking between Clarke and Lexa. Anya is one of the scariest people Clarke has ever seen. If you looked up the definition of Resting Bitch Face in the dictionary, Anya Pine's face would be there, looking like she could murder you in seven ways with just her pinky.

"Sorry, Clarke this is my best friend Anya, Anya this is Clarke." Anya gives her a little 'sup' nod. "Octavia said it was okay if she came."

"Yeah no it's not a problem at all, come on in." Clarke steps aside allowing the two girls to enter the house, "Here I can take that." The blonde says as she takes the pizza box from Lexa's hand.

"It's not Chicago style, but it's the best in Florida."

"I can honestly say I have never had Chicago style pizza…" Clarke says as the girls walk towards the family room where Octavia and Raven are sitting.

"Oh my god it is to die for, Clarke, I'll have to bring you back some the next time my family goes."

"Can't wait." Clarke says with a genuine smile.

"Aye wassup Pine?" Raven greets from her slouched position on the couch.

"Nothing much Reyes what's going on with you?" Anya greets and the two fist bump. Clarke stares at the girls with an inquisitive look. How the hell does Raven know Anya fucking Pine, let alone is on good terms with her?

"Raven does the tech work for Anya's band sometimes." Lexa whispers, her breath hitting Clarke's ear, answering the blonde's unsaid question. It sends a shiver down Clarke's spine and jolts the girl to attention. She can feel Lexa's body slightly pressed against hers and the blonde jumps at the closeness. Lexa just chuckles slightly.

"Can you like, read my mind or something?" Clarke mocks awkwardly as she moves to set the pizza down on the coffee table.

"No you just have a very expressive face, it's cute." She laughs, and Clarke blushes so goddamn hard and is so taken aback that she drops the pizza and knocks Raven's water glass. She fumbles to try and catch it but misses terribly and sends water flying across the table and on Octavia's phone.

"Shit shit shit." Clarke says as she tries to recover quickly, drying Octavia's phone on her sweater before any damage can be done.

"Uh…I-uh…I'll clean this up." Clarke stutters moving quickly to the kitchen.

"I'll help." Lexa says following Clarke to the kitchen to grab some towels. It's like this girl is trying to make a fool out of Clarke.

Lexa walks into the kitchen to see Clarke with her hands leaning on the island in the middle of the room, head hanging down.

"You alright?" Lexa asks as she grabs a handful of paper towels from the rack. Clarke nods slowly but never actually answers. She watches her hands as Lexa speaks to her, and she can feel the brunettes gaze on her. Clarke's night will go a lot better if she just doesn't talk… or move… or breathe. She realizes that she's letting Lexa get all the towels, but it's her mess to clean up. She reaches out to take them from Lexa, but the brunette reacts quickly by grabbing Clarke's wrist. Clarke gasps.

"It's fine," Lexa breathes out, "I can take care of it." Clarke looks down to where her wrist is held between Lexa's fingers. Her skin is on fire and when Lexa lets go, it's a little too slow to be platonic, but of course Clarke doesn't realize that.

"Thanks," Clarke breathes out, but it's barely above a whisper and she's pretty sure Lexa can't even hear her. Keeping their gazes locked, the brunette turns on her heel slowly and walks towards the family room, leaving Clarke in her wake.

Clarke takes a deep breath and internally screams at herself before walking out to meet the others. What she wasn't prepared to see, but in all honesty it does not surprise her, was Raven, Anya, and Octavia all sitting next to each other on the far side of the sectional sofa, leaving Clarke and Lexa the reclining side. The brunette was already sitting next to Anya with her feet reclined on the extended cushion… Clarke is literally going to have to climb over Lexa to get to her seat.

This night can't possible get any worse.

Everything would have been fine, if Octavia didn't invite Lexa. Everything also would have been okay if Octavia didn't bring any scary movies. And everything would have been fine if she wasn't the most scared person to ever walk this earth.

Clarke hates scary movies…hates them. But she and her friends are currently watching Sinister in her living room, and at any movement that flashes across the screen, Clarke jumps. She has her blanket wrapped around her with her knees to her chest, so she can cover up her face whenever something happens.

She has the house to herself after this… this was such a fucking stupid idea.

Clarke is so caught up in trying to recognize the scary parts on screen that she doesn't notice Lexa shift closer to her, and lean in to whisper, "There's a scary-"

Clarke jumps, releasing a sharp gasp in fear, and Lexa cackles beside her. "Don't fucking do that, you scared the shit out of me." Clarke whispers as she punches Lexa's shoulder.

"I was just going to tell you that there is a scary part coming up, but okay if you don't want me to warn you…" Her voice rose an octave higher at the end of her sentence as she trailed off.

"Wait! No do that, please… I hate scary movies." Lexa chuckles lightly and she brings her hand up to grab Clarke's, and the blonde jolts at the contact.

"Is this okay?" Lexa breathes out, and Clarke looks in to those green eyes, letting out a shaky nod

" _She's just doing it to comfort me… She's just being nice."_

"I'd close your eyes." Lexa leans in to whisper again, but this time Clarke's senses are all heightened from holding hands with Lexa that she doesn't jump. Clarke uses her free hand to bring the blanket up to her face and she cowers her head down. Her head just so happens to fall on Lexa's shoulder in said cowering, but that is merely a coincidence. Clarke doesn't mean to do that. Even if Lexa's touch manages to calm her down, she doesn't seek out Lexa's shoulder…right?

Clarke can't even focus on the sounds of the movie because Lexa is rubbing her thumb along the back of Clarke's hand, and it is the most comforting, intoxicating thing the blonde has ever experienced. Clarke can feel the butterflies in her stomach increase. Lexa's touch is only causing her to fall even harder for the lovely brunette goddess that is sitting next to her.

Clarke lets out a very shaky breath that hits the back of Lexa's hand. The brunette thinks it's because Clarke is scared of the movie, but boy is she wrong.

After that Clarke keeps her head under the blanket, not watching the movie, but instead watching Lexa's thumb mindlessly run comforting patterns over the back of her hand.

\\\\\

The group left Clarke's house after the movie. They still have one more day of camp before the weekend, so they figured one movie was enough for the night and they all left to get some rest. Clarke wanted to protest and ask Raven and O to spend the night, but she decided against it for fear of being tormented about Lexa and being a baby for being scared of the movie.

Clarke cleans up the family room, folding the blankets, and throwing away the pizza box. Every little movement terrified Clarke. The slight rustle of the wind against the trees outside, the rumble of the furnace, even her own footsteps cause her heart rate to skyrocket and fear to spread through her body.

Needless to say that when the doorbell rings, Clarke screams at the top of her lungs jumping until her back hits the wall.

She stays there for a second, refusing to move, clutching her hand to her chest as she catches her breath, trying to calm her heart rate. She doesn't jump however, when she hears the tell-tale ding of a message popping up on her phone. She takes one last breath before taking her phone out of her pocket.

Her heart rate speeds up, but this time it's for a good reason.

 _ **Lexa Woods:** It's me_

 _Sorry didn't mean to scare you_

Clarke hesitantly walks over to the front door and peers through the glass window positioned next to the door. Lexa Woods is back at her house, standing on her front porch. Clarke whips around and shoves her back against the door.

After a few seconds, her mind finally catches up with her racing heart and she turns to open the door. The brunettes face lights up when she sees Clarke again.

"Lexa? What are you doing back here?" Clarke questions, leaning against the slightly propped open door. She sees that Lexa has a draw string bag slung over her shoulder, and also notices that Lexa has forgone her leggings and changed into sweatpants.

"I didn't think you would want to sleep in this big house all alone after watching a movie like that…" Lexa smirks as she eyes Clarke from her spot on the porch.

Clarke internally screams. Lexa was spending the night to make sure that she was okay.

"I can go if you don't want me to spend the-" Lexa begins but it is clear in her voice that she is unconvinced.

"No!" Clarke interrupts all too excitedly, "I mean, no. Don't go please. I'm terrified here by myself."

Lexa's face lit up with a smug grin, knowing she was right all along. Clarke steps aside, allowing the brunette to enter into her home for the second time that night.

"Thank you, Lexa." Clarke whispers and Lexa turns to face her.

"I just want to make sure you're okay Clarke." The way Lexa rolls the 'k' off of her tongue sends shivers down the blonde's spine. She says her name like an unspoken prayer, and it makes Clarke feel grounded.

"Where can I put my stuff?" Lexa questions with her trademark smirk and a tilt of her head as she sees that Clarke hasn't taken her eyes off of her yet. The blonde shakes her head slightly, trying to regain her composure.

"Right, yeah-uh… you can put it up in my room." Lexa follows Clarke up the stairs and down the hall to the blonde's room. Before they reach the door though, Lexa places her hand on Clarke's shoulder turning the girl around.

"Whoa Clarke… at least take me on a date first before you try to sleep with me." Lexa cracks with her signature smirk. Clarke breathes out a laugh.

"And who says I'm trying to sleep with you?" She quirks with a smirk. Lexa feigns hurt and clutches her free hand over her heart.

"You wound me Griffin." Lexa banters and Clarke shoves her shoulder. "Clarke how come we never hang out outside of our parents?" The brunette asks as she pushes past Clarke and into her bedroom.

Clarke has to stop herself from saying, _"Because I'm hopelessly in love with you and I can't bear to be around you for the sake of embarrassing myself."_

"I don't know." Clarke shrugs. "Two different friend groups I guess."

"That's a total lie, but okay." Lexa laughs and her attention is drawn to the corner of the room, where an old guitar sits.

"You play guitar?" Lexa questions with interest as she saunters across the room and picks the instrument up from its stand.

"Define play?" Clarke jokes with a chuckle, "I've been trying to teach myself for the past few months. I'm barely mediocre."

"Doubtful. You're anything but mediocre Clarke." Lexa's says so casually as she sits in Clarke's desk chair and begins to tune the guitar.

Ignoring the fluttering in her heart, stomach and chest, Clarke asks, "Do you play?" Her question is answered as Lexa's fingers flow around the neck of the guitar strumming a rhythm Clarke has never heard. It's so soft, and melodically sweet that it sends shivers down the blonde's spine as the notes ring through the quiet room.

 _Been around the world and back this year_

Oh god.

 _Told myself I wanna face this fear, but I don't think  
I can stand on my own_

She can sing.

 _She's got eyes like spring, legs like the summer  
everybody says she looks just like her mother_

Oh no.

 _But I think she wants that left alone_

Lexa's voice is beautiful and she sings with so much emotion, like the lyrics mean something to her. No… everything to her. Clarke stares in awe as she watches Lexa from her spot in the doorway. Too scared to move in fear of missing anything the brunette does.

 _There's too many ways, to say goodbye  
but it's quite the opposite this time._

 _Sometimes I can't help but say_

 _I'm falling in love and it's scaring me._

 _It came to me in a dream, now all that's left is our empathy_

 _but this is just the life I ordered  
one step back and two steps forward_

 _Sometimes I can't help but say  
we're making history_

Lexa lets the last note ring and echo throughout the room. She looks up to see Clarke, mouth hung open, eye's looking at Lexa with something she can't quite decipher. It looks an awful lot like adoration and amazement.

"You…" Clarke breathes out a shaky breath, "You can…-you can sing." Clarke states dumbly and Lexa just chuckles.

"I guess so." She agrees as she places the guitar back on its stand.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Clarke's mouth works faster than her mind and the words are out before she can stop them. Lexa looks at Clarke with a weak smile then slowly walks towards the bed.

"I'm sure there's lots of things." Lexa says shyly with a shrug. There's an underlying message in the way she says it but Clarke can't decipher it.

"How long have you been playing?"

"My uncle is in a band, so he's been teaching me guitar since I was about 9. The singing… I'm not too sure where that comes from."

"You're beautiful. I-uh…your vo-" Clarke stammers trying to recover, "Your voice is-it's beautiful."

Lexa gave Clarke a knowing smirk, as if she is enjoying watching this girl turn into a mumbling mess around her.

"We should get some sleep. Don't wanna be too tired for practice tomorrow."

"Yeah." Clarke lets out, still kicking herself for acting like a fool in front of Lexa. She follows Lexa's lead and lays down in her bed. Their shoulders touching as both of them look up at the ceiling, not daring to look at each other. After a few moments Clarke breaks the silence.

"Lex," she croaks out.

"Hmm?"

"I'm still really scared," She laughs at herself as she throws her hand over her face in embarrassment. She hears the shuffle of the sheets around her and a slight shifting of the bed, and then she feels it. Lexa is turned on her side, with her front barely pressed up against Clarke. The blonde holds her breath as she turns to face Lexa, burying her face in the fabric of the brunette's shirt. Lexa puts her arm around Clarke's waist, pulling her close to her and keeping her safe and comfortable.

Nothing else is said. Lexa's words go unspoken as Clarke knows she has nothing to fear with Lexa around. The two fall asleep wrapped up in each other, still not aware of what one is doing to the other.


	2. Part 2: Friday

The next morning at practice, Clarke can't keep her thoughts together. Lexa keeps running through her mind, and it's distracting. So distracting that it's affecting her playing. The focus of camp today is hitting, so Clarke, being the star pitcher, is asked to pitch to all of the girls. However, today her pitching is barely subpar. Her rise balls are rolling in the dirt and her drop balls are flying through the sky. None of the players benefit from this practice because no one can hit Clarke's shitty pitches. It's just really not working for her today.

With a scowl and a frown, Coach Kane ends camp, and Clarke walks off to her car in defeat. She let her head get away from her today, and she knows she wasn't focused like she should have been.

On her walk back to her car Clarke hears the beautiful, pure, divine laugh of Lexa Woods. She knows it's her because she has that sound engraved in her memory forever. It's one of her favorite sounds she's ever had the privilege of hearing, just next to Lexa's singing voice. The lovely noise is soon muffled by wolf whistles and cheers of "yeah Woods!"

Clarke tunes those out as she continues her walk towards her car. There is a faint thump of feet connecting with the ground behind her, and she can feel someone approaching.

"Hey," She hears Lexa say with pep as she stops her jog and begins walking next to Clarke.

"Lexa, hey." Clarke says in a soft, husky voice. Lexa's breath catches slightly at the beautiful sound, but Clarke doesn't notice. Her head is still at practice where she did horrible, and all because of the girl standing next to her. Not that she blames her, Lexa has no idea the affect she has on Clarke.

"Uh," Lexa coughs, "How-how was practice?" She fumbles out her question, and Lexa Woods does not fumble when she speaks. She is strong, and assertive, and commanding, except for now apparently. Whenever it comes to Clarke.

Clarke shrugs her shoulders, "Could've been better." She states in a monotone voice then sighs. Lexa frowns slightly and gives Clarke a questioning glance.

"How so?"

"I just had a really bad practice, my head wasn't in it today." She says with a shake of her head, eyes looking down to the ground watching her feet as she walks.

"Huh… well you have the weekend to relax, maybe that'll help. Everybody has off days." Lexa says with the utmost sincerity.

"Aye Woods, did you do it yet?!" One of her teammates yells from the pack that's following behind them, breaking their serious and somewhat upsetting conversation. Lexa aggressively waves a hand, silently telling them to shut up and leave her alone. Clarke glances back at the team then to Lexa.

"Did you do what?" Clarke questions with a curious glint in her eye.

"Nothing," Lexa says as she takes a breath in. They've reached Clarke's car and the blonde opens the back door, placing her bag inside, while Lexa leans on the frame near the driver's door.

"So, you know how I asked why we never hang out outside of our parents?" Lexa questions, and the blonde straightens up to look at her.

"Yes, I do." Clarke answers as she stands in front of Lexa. The brunette stands just a few inches taller, looking down on the blonde ever so slightly. Clarke's breath catches at their proximity.

"Well I was thinking we could start to change that. Wanna hang out today? I could come over and we can go swimming, maybe I could teach you some guitar, or we can do something else! Whatever you want really." Lexa is rambling at this point she is hoping Clarke will answer her and just put her out of her misery.

Clarke's heart skips when Lexa asks her to hangout. Lexa Woods. Wants to spend time with her. Clarke Griffin. She'd be an idiot to say no, however she doesn't answer soon enough and Lexa takes her lack of response as a denial.

"If you don't want to it's fine… I just thought-"

"I'd love to." Clarke interrupts, and she really would love to.

"…but?" Lexa questions, and Clarke laughs.

"No buts Lexa. Come over and we can swim." Lexa is smiling the biggest smile she can muster, all toothy and happy. Much different than her half smirk that Clarke is so used to.

"Okay, cool. Yeah I'll be over in a little bit." Lexa gives a tap to the top of the car before she turns around and heads for her own. When Clarke gets in the car is when it finally hits her.

She's about to spend the day with Lexa Woods.

\\\\\

Clarke is pacing in her room, trying to figure out how she is going to survive a full day with Lexa Woods.

She has come to the conclusion that she won't.

She's wearing her pink and green triangle bikini, because it's the only one that actually fits her D-cup boobs. She tosses on a pair of jean shorts and walks down stairs, waiting for Lexa to get there. It's a little past noon when the doorbell rings, signaling Lexa's arrival.

She tries to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and the tingling in her toes and fingertips as she opens the door. Lexa is standing there in a gray t-shirt and white shorts, her bathing suit straps just visible across the back of her neck.

Lexa looks at Clarke, who is only wearing her bikini top and jean shorts. Her mouth goes dry and hangs open; her eyes briefly droop to the blonde's chest. She quickly recovers and schools her features, clearing her throat.

"Jeeze took ya long enough." The brunette teases as she crosses over the threshold to the house. The hint of a red blush still evident on her face, neck, and ears.

"Just be happy I even let you in." Clarke badgers back. If she can just keep this level of confidence all day, she'll be fine.

Lexa leads the way out to the back yard and onto the patio. The Griffin's in ground pool lay in the middle, with a patio of red bricks surrounding it. Clarke and Lexa toss their towels onto the lawn chairs. Clarke walks over to the pool shed and tosses two long, bright colored rafts into the water. When she turns around she sees Lexa, shimmying out of her shorts, top already gone.

It's as if Clarke forgets how to breathe. She just watches the girl as she tosses her shorts onto the chair. Clarke stares at her long, nimble, muscular legs, then her gaze moves up to her abs that are shimmering in the sunlight. Her gaze keeps shifting upwards until she finds the urge to look away. She looks down at the ground as she walks back to her stuff and shimmies out of her own shorts. From Lexa's spot on the patio she watches, and her mouth going dry as she unashamedly stares at the blonde's ass.

Lexa is starting to get hot and it's not from the sun, so to cool off she dives into the pool. When she resurfaces she runs her hands along her face and over her hair, then jumps on to the yellow raft that is floating nearby.

"How long are your parents gone for?" Lexa asks as she reclines on the flotation device.

"Until Monday. The convention just so happened to fall on their anniversary, and my mom—being my mom—didn't want to spend it without my dad, so she went with." Clarke answers as she slowly steps into the water, and Lexa laughs.

"Typical Abby, but to be honest my mom would've done the same thing."

"How was camp today?" Clarke asks as she lays over one of the rafts, body half on top of it, and half in the water. She never got the chance to ask when the girls were walking back to the car, so she takes that chance now.

"Good," Lexa answers, "Octavia's doing great. I'm surprised at how much she's improved from last year."

"Uh oh, better watch out Woods, she's gunning for your spot captain." Clarke teases and Lexa laughs whole heartily.

"As if." She responds back.

The two fall in to a comfortable silence as they float around the pool, letting the sun kiss and warm their bodies. Every so often they'll ask each other questions that lead to more conversations. Lexa finds out that Clarke wants to go to UC Berkeley for pre-med and that the girl wants to do art therapy for kids, and Clarke finds out that Lexa will be studying pre-law when she attends Stanford next year.

Conversation comes easy to the two, and when it fades, it's not awkward. It's comfortable and relaxing. There's no pressure to keep the conversation going.

"I don't think I can thank you enough for staying last night." Clarke says, breaking the silence that formed after their last conversation. Lexa tilts her head to the side to look at Clarke more fully. One eye squinting to block out the sun, while the other gazes at the blonde.

"But you already have." Lexa states, and she's staring now. Staring at Clarke who is gazing into the water and fiddling with her thumbs, as if something is on her mind.

"Yeah well, thanks… again. I really hate scary movies."

"Yeah I would too," Lexa starts with a smile, bringing her thumb and forefinger atop the water, "if I was a big baby like you." She teases as she flicks water at Clarke, successfully nailing her on the nose. Clarke jolts slightly.

"I'm not a baby, you ass." Clarke says with a laugh and a bright smile. She pushes her hand forward, effectively splashing Lexa with way more water than intended.

Lexa, who was mostly dry before the splash, gasps. She turns toward Clarke with a mischievous look and narrowed eyes. Clarke freezes.

"Lexa it was an accident I swear." The blonde says, slowly moving from her raft and backtracking towards the stairs.

"I am so going to get you for that." Lexa bolts from her raft and Clarke sprints in the opposite direction, running up the stairs and out onto the pool deck. Lexa soon follows.

Clarke may be quick, but Lexa is quicker. Both girls are cackling with laughter, as Lexa starts gaining on Clarke. She reaches her arms out and grasps the blonde's hips in the palm of her hands, effectively slowing her. When she takes one more step in, Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke's waist, lifting her up almost effortlessly. Normally, Clarke would swoon, but she doesn't have time for that now.

"Lexa, no! Please!" Clarke screams with laughter, but any other plea is cut short when Lexa throws both of them into the pool sideways. The cool sensation of the water comes all too quickly, and the girls resurface with laughter and wipe the water from their faces. They both slick back their hair and open their eyes. Their laughing subsides as they both realize how close they actually are. Basically chest to chest, Lexa standing just slightly taller than the blonde.

Their laughs fade to bright smiles and they look into each other's eyes. Lexa gazes with admiration into the cerulean blue of Clarke's, while Clarke stares longingly into the sea of green that is Lexa's. It's quiet between the two and it seems like an eternity passes as they remain in the same spot, neither one of them moving. Clarke can swear she sees Lexa glance down to her lips, multiple times actually, and Clarke catches herself doing the same thing.

Clarke can't tell who's leaning in first, but she can't help but hope that it is Lexa. The brunette's head tilting ever-so-slightly towards her, and the look in her green eyes that is gauging Clarke's expression, sends a jolt of appreciation through blonde's chest.

This is all that Clarke has wanted for the past three years.

The sound of a phone ringing causes Clarke's head to jerk back, breaking the moment. Clarke looks over to the chair as she recognizes the ringtone as her mom's, silently cursing the woman in her head. Lexa casually takes a few steps back then starts swimming around the pool in order to distract herself and alleviate the tension of the almost kiss.

At least… that's what she thought it was.

Clarke swims over to the side of the pool and hops out, grabbing her phone.

"Hey mom," Clarke answers, making sure to watch the annoyance in her voice. She doesn't want her mom catching on to anything.

"Hey sweetheart, how are things going?"

"Fine, nothing too exciting. How's DC?" She asks, wrapping her towel around her body and sitting on the chair. She watches the water slowly drip from her skin as her mom speaks over the phone. She's not listening. Her mind goes back to a few moments ago, when she could've sworn Lexa Woods was leaning in to kiss her.

She looks up towards the pool where Lexa is positioned back on her raft, floating aimlessly with her eyes closed. Clarke wishes that she can control her feelings for the girl, but any time spent with Lexa, only makes them grow. She realizes that her mom is still talking and that she has ignored every word she has said.

"-anyways enough about me, how was camp?" Clarke stifles a groan as she remembers her shitty practice from earlier today.

"It was fine. I pitched while the other girls hit." It wasn't a total lie, but she didn't exactly want to go in to detail about her shitty practice to her mom. The woman is crazy intense when it comes to Clarke's softball skills.

"Tell Mama G I say hi." Lexa says from her raft.

"Who is that?" Abby asks her daughter with interest, as she hears the voice in the background.

"Oh, uh… just Octavia, she says hi." Abby chuckles on the other end.

"Well tell her I say hi too. I'll let you go so you can spend time with Octavia. Bye sweetheart, love you."

"Bye mom, love you too." Clarke hangs up the phone and takes in a deep breath, falling back onto the lawn chair.

This is going to be a long day.

\\\\\

After they are done with the pool, Clarke and Lexa head back inside to order some food and change out of their wet suits. Lexa takes the upstairs bathroom while Clarke goes to her own room.

Clarke starts to realize that hanging out with Lexa is actually fun, and she hasn't exactly made a total fool out of herself just yet, so it's been an okay day so far. The only downside is the constant butterflies and tingling in her stomach from just being around Lexa, which is something she can't ignore.

While in her room, she throws on a pair of black and white Nike running shorts, with an oversized t-shirt that hangs just a little bit off of her shoulder. She lets her wet hair fall naturally down her back, and she'd be lying if she said that she didn't touch up her make slightly.

She walks out of her room to head back down to the kitchen. She looks up the number of the Chinese food place her family always orders from and right as she hits call Lexa walks into the room.

She is also wearing a pair of black and white Nike running shorts, however she has yet to put on her shirt yet… So Clarke is witnessing Lexa dry her hair with a towel in just a sports bra, her red crew neck slung over her shoulder.

Clarke forgets that she is on the phone and just continues to stare at Lexa. Eye's wide as she rakes in her abs as they flex slightly with her movement. Lexa flips her hair over and throws her head back, standing in an upright position. It takes Clarke a second to realize someone is talking to her. It's the restaurant.

"Hi yes, sorry, can I get…" Clarke rallies off their lunch orders, and Lexa smiles knowingly to herself. Clarke was totally just checking her out, there's no question to it. Lexa throws her towel over the back of one of the kitchen chairs, and grabs her crew neck from off her shoulder. Maybe it's because of the almost kiss, or maybe she just wants Clarke to stare at her more, whatever it is Lexa slowly fits her arms through the holes, carefully maneuvering the sweatshirt over her head. She knows exactly what she's doing and she feels no shame.

When her sweatshirt is on she pulls her damp hair out of the neck-hole and turns to face Clarke, who is once again ogling her. Lexa was just trying to prove a point to herself… and she did.

Clarke hangs up the phone and stutters slightly, "it's-uh…it'll be about 40 minutes. For the- uhh the food."

"Okay." Lexa says all too sweetly, and walks over towards Clarke, perhaps she's standing a little _too_ close but who's really monitoring that stuff anyway?

"What do you wanna do in the mean time?" Lexa asks in a slight whisper, her voice giving Clarke goosebumps, and sending chills down her spine. She eye's the patch of skin between Clarke's shoulder and her neck, but she quickly averts her gaze before her mind has the chance to go elsewhere, with thoughts of kissing up Clarke's neck, to her jawline, then to her perfect, waiting pink lips.

Lexa blinks rapidly.

"We could…" Clarke coughs, trying to regain her composure due to Lexa standing so close. "Watch Netflix?"

"Clarke Griffin," Lexa fake gasps, "I didn't realize you were a Netflix and chill kind of person." She teases with her usual half smirk and tilt of her head as she leans her hip against the island counter, crossing her arms over her chest. Clarke chokes on nothing, and Lexa smiles in victory.

When Clarke regains her composure her cheeks are stained red with blush but she still speaks, "We can probably fit in an episode of Criminal Minds."

Clarke walks off, careful that no part of her body bumps into Lexa.

"I thought you didn't like scary things?" Lexa questions with a hint of confusion as she follows Clarke to the family room.

"Criminal Minds isn't scary." Clarke says matter-of-factly, "It's fucking awesome."

Lexa laughs at Clarke's response as she plops herself down onto the couch, throwing her feet up on the coffee table, "Yeah but it can be scary. It's more realistic than that movie Sinister we watched last night. If anything that's scarier. The realistic aspect." Clarke's mind wanders back to last night, when she was basically cuddling Lexa Woods and holding her hand. Clarke would be lying if she said it was only out of comfort. Then later that night she actually _did_ cuddle with Lexa.

"Shut up and watch the damn show Woods," Clarke says as she selects the episode, erasing those thoughts from her mind. She sits on the reclining edge of the couch, away from Lexa.

Lexa lets it slide, however she moves her feet from the coffee table to recline over the rest of the couch, toes just grazing the outside of Clarke's thigh. Clarke closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to focus on the show in front of her.

Occasionally throughout the episode she feels the pressure of Lexa's toes pressing in to her thigh, and it's always at the gruesome parts where the murderer is killing one of his victims. Clarke smiles lightly to herself, knowing Lexa is just doing it to let her know she's there. Within the final minutes of the episode, the doorbell rings. Clarke gets up to grab the money from the kitchen counter, and walks over to the door. When she gets there she sees Lexa fiddling with her wallet.

"Nope, absolutely not." Clarke says, pushing Lexa's wallet down and out of the way. She hands the delivery guy the money, telling him to keep the change, and when she looks over at Lexa the girl questions her with a glance.

"Let me pay for my food Clarke." Lexa whines, lips jutting out in a pout. It has to be one of the cutest things Clarke has seen. She almost gives in. _Almost_.

"No. My parents left me money for food, it's fine Lex really."

Lexa reluctantly puts her wallet down and follows the blonde back to the family room to watch another episode of Criminal Minds.

They scarf their food down as they watch the team get the case and discover the suspect. Empty, and half empty, food cartons liter the table. Clarke puts the leftovers in the fridge for dinner, and walks back out to the family room to see Lexa has turned off the TV.

"What? Criminal Minds too scary for you?" Clarke mocks as she picks up the empty food cartons to throw them away. Lexa follows suit by grabbing her own and following the blonde into the kitchen.

"No, I was actually thinking I could teach you how to play guitar." Clarke nearly drops her cartons.

"You've been wanting to learn how to play, and I just so happen to know how to play." Lexa says with a smirk, "It's a win-win."

A win-win… how is that a win-win? The thought ceases to exist in her mind, and because Clarke can't say no to Lexa, she agrees.

"Yeah sure. Just warning you I'm a terrible student."

"Let's hope I'm a great teacher then." The two smile at each other as they throw away the empty food cartons. They then head up to Clarke's room, where her guitar sits on its stand in the corner of the room. Lexa walks over to pick it up while Clarke takes a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Okay, I'm going to teach you the basic chords that almost every song consists of." Lexa says placing the guitar into Clarke's hands and sitting next to her.

"The first chord is a G. It's the most common of them all." Lexa reaches over and places Clarke's fingers on the proper strings, on the proper frets, but Clarke isn't paying attention. Lexa is currently leaning over her, her face inches from Clarke's own, her fingers on Clarke's and it is intoxicating.

"Okay strum." Clarke strums once and the beautiful sound of a G chord echoes through her room. She's surprised the note sounds as good as it does because she can barely focus with Lexa leaning so close to her like she is. Really, just a slight turn of her head and their lips would be touching.

"Nice!" Lexa cheers with a smile as she listens to the sound chorus throughout the room. She teaches Clarke a few more chords, and has Clarke practice them in a certain pattern.

"Can you play something?" Clarke asks Lexa pausing their lesson of strumming patterns. She's having fun learning, but she'd rather hear Lexa play something.

"Sure," Lexa says with a soft smile. "Any requests?" She asks as she takes the guitar from Clarke's hands and places it in her own. Clarke shakes her head.

"Surprise me."

Lexa takes a second to think of a song, then her fingers are plucking at the strings, and it lets out a beautiful sound as the strings mix together to form the song. Clarke recognizes the slow tune and closes her eyes to revel in the sound of hearing a live acoustic cover.

 _I've been beaten down_

 _I've been kicked around_

 _But she takes it all for me._

 _And I lost my faith, in my darkest days_

 _But she makes me want to believe_

 _They call her love, love, love, love, love_

 _They call her love, love, love, love, love_

 _She is love_

 _And she is all I need_

Lexa continues to pluck the strings as Clarke listens to the girls beautiful voice. She wants to hear that sound forever. Lexa's voice is high, but so sweet sounding and lovely that it flows perfectly with the lyrics. Her fingers glide over the strings and frets so naturally it causes the sound to illuminate throughout the room. Clarke can feel the song hit her in the gut, sending a wave of love and appreciation for the lyrics to course through her body. Lexa begins singing again.

 _Well I had my ways, they were all in vain_

 _And she waited patiently_

 _It was all the same, all my pride and shame_

 _She put me on my feet._

 _They call her love, love, love, love, love_

 _They call her love, love, love, love, love_

 _They call her love, love, love, love, love_

 _She is love_

 _And she is all I need_

 _She is love_

 _And she is all I need_

 _She is love_

 _And she is all I need_

Lexa lets the final words and notes of the song and guitar ring out through the silent room. When Clarke opens her eyes she sees Lexa staring at her, mouth slightly agape, eye's light with adoration.

Clarke doesn't have a second to react before Lexa closes the distance and presses their lips together. At first she's shocked, but then she realizes that Lexa Woods is kissing her, and this is everything she has been hoping for, for the past 3 years, so she presses her lips lightly into Lexa's, kissing her back. They hold their lips together for a moment, but Clarke grows bold and she is detaching their lips and tilting her head to change the angle. Her nose bumps Lexa's slightly before she presses her lips together once more. The brunette sighs in relief as their lips move softly around each other's.

Clarke is reveling in the feeling of Lexa's lips on hers. They are soft, but commanding. Gentle, but strong. She can't help but feel that they have always been meant to kiss each other.

Lexa pulls out of the kiss slightly, detaching their lips, but keeping their heads close.

"I have been wanting to do that for three years." She sighs, her voice breathy and hitting Clarke's lips. A small smile starts to form on the edge of Clarke's lips.

"Me too." She says, and Lexa leans in to kiss the corner of her mouth, then her cheek, then the underside of her ear. Clarke lets out a shaky breath.

"You are beautiful, Clarke Griffin." Lexa whispers into her ear placing another kiss at the corner of her jaw, "and I really like you."

Clarke swears she stops breathing, because Lexa Woods, captain of the soccer team, smoking hot senior, future lawyer from Stanford, just admitted to liking her. As if the kiss isn't enough to go by, Lexa's words sure are.

"You are smart, funny," Lexa places a kiss further down her jaw, "and you're the nicest most genuine person I know." She places a kiss on the edge of her chin. "Every day I like you more and more and I can't help myself." Clarke grabs the back of Lexa's neck and gently coaxes her to bring her lips to hers once more. The kiss is a little more heated this time, and a little frantic, but it's nothing too much for their first kiss, no suggestive undertones, or hints of going any further.

Without breaking the kiss, Lexa shifts them slightly and sets the guitar on the floor. She leans more into Clarke causing the blonde to break the kiss to scoot back farther onto her bed, Lexa following her.

"I really like you too, Lexa. So much." Clarke says in a gasp before the brunette is connecting their lips again. Clarke's hands are on the back of Lexa's neck, one threading through the base of her hair, the other caressing the side. Lexa is holding her weight onto her right elbow, just above Clarke's head, while the other she places on the blonde's hip, occasionally rubbing up and down the blonde's side. Their legs tangle in a heap, slightly rubbing up against each other as they kiss.

They aren't sure how long they kiss for, time seems to stand still as they wrap themselves in the feeling of each other's lips. After what seems like forever of being lost in each other, Lexa breaks apart rather abruptly. Clarke stares at her with a look of confusion, fearing something is wrong.

"Go on a date with me." Lexa demands sweetly. Clarke stares longingly into the soft green of Lexa's eyes.

"Tomorrow night, go on a date with me." Lexa says again and Clarke just smiles wide. She brings Lexa's face towards hers until their lips are just slightly ghosting each other.

"Okay." She whispers against her lips, then she's kissing Lexa again. And again, and again, and there is nothing else she wants to do for the rest of the night.

After an abundance more kisses, Lexa pulls away slightly to press a kiss along Clarke's jaw, then underneath it, and the she peppers kisses all down the blonde's neck.

"Lexa," Clarke pants and oh God Lexa thinks that's the sexiest thing she's ever heard. She kisses back up the column of Clarke's neck, then her jaw, and then brings their lips together again.

"I should probably get going." Lexa says against Clarke's pink, kiss-swollen lips, but it isn't very convincing, "I told my mom I'd be home for dinner."

"And why did you do that?" Clarke questions as if Lexa is dumb and this was their plan all along. She begins peppering kisses across the brunette's face then down her neck.

"I hadn't really planned on kissing you all night when I told my mom my plans. This has been a recent, but delightful last minute addition." Lexa gasps when Clarke reaches her collarbone and kisses. " _Clarke._ " The soccer player warns, but it comes out more as a moan.

"Hmm?" The blonde feigns innocence as she continues to mark Lexa's collar.

"Who knew you would lead to such trouble?" Lexa says as she dips her head down to kiss Clarke again, this time with conviction and power. Clarke gasps into the kiss and Lexa gently sweeps her tongue through the blonde's mouth.

"If you think you're leaving after that, you are strongly mistaken." Clarke pants into Lexa's lips, and the brunette just smiles deviously.

"Who's going to stop me?" Lexa challenges, and Clarke uses all of her strength to roll them so Lexa is on her back. The brunette stars up at Clarke in awe, her eye's darkening slightly at the sight of Clarke above her.

"Me." Clarke says as she dives down to connect their lips for the umpteenth time that night.

"I guess," Lexa says between kisses, "I'll have to," she speaks between kisses again, "explain to," kiss, "my parents," kiss, "exactly why I'll be late."

Clarke reluctantly pulls her lips off of Lexa's. "I guess I'll let you go spend time with Indra and Gus." She leans back slightly allowing Lexa to sit up on the bed. The brunette puts her hand on the side of Clarke's face and the blonde leans in to the touch.

"This has been an interesting turn of events." Lexa snarks with a smile on her kiss-swollen lips. Clarke nods as she wraps her arms around Lexa's neck, placing their foreheads together.

"Clarke?"

"Hmm?"

"I have to go home."

"Okay." Clarke makes no effort to move from her spot above Lexa, and the brunette just laughs.

"I can't do that with you sitting over me like this."

"Can't or don't want to?" Clarke teases, leaning in to kiss alongside Lexa's ear.

" _Clarke_." Lexa warns

"Fine." Clarke scoffs as she gets off Lexa. Lexa shoots her an appreciative glance as she scoots off the bed to stand. Clarke follows her down the stairs and waits for Lexa to grab all her things.

"I don't know how you expect me to go on with the rest of my night after that." Clarke says bringing her arms around Lexa's neck once more. Lexa's hands unconsciously fall to the blonde's hips. Their bodies mold together like they were made for each other. Lexa just chuckles and leans in to kiss Clarke softly.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6." Lexa says, slowly and reluctantly breaking from the blonde's hold, stepping around her to open the door.

"Bye Clarke."

"Goodnight, Lexa." The brunette turns around one more time to connect their lips again.

"God I'm so glad I kissed you." She says against her lips, eyes closed, reveling in the feeling and taste of Clarke's lips on hers.

"Me too." Clarke says with one final kiss before Lexa is out the door and on her way home. When she closes the door, Clarke leans her back against it, trying to ground herself to the moment. Lexa Woods kissed her. Lexa Woods likes her. Lexa Woods asked her on a date. And she said yes.

She has a date. With Lexa Woods. Tomorrow. Clarke shrieks into her hands, smiling to herself.

Today has been a long day, but a great one at that.


	3. Part 3: Saturday

Clarke sits at her kitchen island, chomping away on her cereal, waiting for Octavia and Raven to get to her house. The girls hadn't planned on hanging out but Clarke knows at some point in the near future her two friends will come bursting through her front door. It's been proven inevitable with their friendship. They have more unannounced hangouts than planned ones, due to them just showing up.

Sure enough, when Clarke is putting her dish in the dishwasher, she hears the click of the front door opening and Raven's voice is booming off the walls of her home.

"Honey, I'm home!" She yells, leaving the screen door closed, but the heavy duty door open.

"In the kitchen!" Clarke calls back and when she turns around Raven is sitting at the island. "Where's Octavia?"

"What am I not good enough?" Raven sasses, flicking her wrist up for emphasis.

"Obviously not." They turn when they hear Octavia's voice coming from the kitchen entrance. The shorter brunette walks over and takes a seat next to Raven. "You have no idea how great it feels to finally be away from my family. Don't get me wrong I love them, but a full day with _only_ Blake's, will drive you insane."

"Summer family reunion?" Clarke asks with a chuckle. Octavia's family always has a reunion in which they block out a whole day just for family fun.

Octavia's eyes widen, giving an overwhelmed expression, nodding emphatically. "You have no idea." The three girl's chuckle. Four Blake family members were crazy as is… Clarke and Raven can't even imagine what it would be like to have 50 of them together.

"Sooo, Clarke… How was your night?" The Latina girl asks suggestively from her spot at the island. "You kind of fell off the face of the earth, what were you doing?"

"I uh… I hung out with Lexa." This catches the attention of both friends, jaws dropping in unison with surprised gasps.

"And you failed to tell us this, why?" Octavia questions.

"I didn't think I needed to give you guys a play by play of my daily agenda." Clarke sasses her friends as her eyes narrow and leans her hip against the island.

"You spent the day with Lexa Woods, Clarke. That's something your best friends deserve to know!" Raven adds, and Octavia points her finger and nods her head in agreement.

" _So_... how was hanging out with _The_ Lexa Woods™?" Octavia presses, leaning forward on her elbows. Her and Raven's eyes full of excitement.

A bright smile lights up Clarke's face as she reminisces over the previous night. There's a slight tingle to her lips as the kiss plays over in her mind, and she swears she can feel Lexa's lips moving swiftly around hers. She glances down at the counter slightly as a blush creeps up onto her cheeks.

"She kissed me." Clarke speaks barely above a whisper, not clearly audible for her friends to hear.

"She what?" Octavia asks, leaning over her elbows and tilting her head so her ear was facing Clarke.

"I said," Clarke takes an audible deep breath in, embracing herself for what's to come. "She kissed me."

"WHAT?!"

"OH MY GOD!" Her friends scream at the same time. Clarke bites the inside of her cheek and fights off a wide smile.

"She kissed you?!" Octavia exclaims, and Clarke nods her confirmation.

"And asked me on a date… tonight." The blonde adds.

"You have a date with Lexa Woods tonight?!"

"Yes why is all this so surprising?!" Clarke exclaims, with a slightly annoyed tone and facial expression. It's not totally unbelievable that she could get a date with Lexa.

"Clarke you turn in to a bumbling gay mess whenever you're near her!"

"I AM BISEXUAL!" Clarke yells, punctuating every syllable with a slap of her hands.

"Clarke chill, we know that. Just because we call you gay doesn't mean we disprove you being bisexual." Raven says holding her hands up.

"You use more gay references than bi, I just can't help but feel annoyed. Sorry that's not the point…" Clarke takes a deep breath, calming herself down before speaking again.

"Yes Lexa kissed me last night, it was fantastic. Yes Lexa asked me on a date that we are going on tonight, and Yes… Lexa likes me too."

"Is Lexa a good kisser?" Raven asks.

"How did it happen?" Octavia questions, piggybacking off of Raven's.

Clarke starts from earlier in the day, when Lexa came up and asked to hangout. She then tells them about the almost kiss, the standing too close, the toes touching the thigh, and finally she tells them about the guitar lessons. Her friends listen intently with smiles on their faces.

Clarke is blushing, face growing more red with blush the more she continues her story. Her friends have never seen her this happy, and they can't help but be happy for her.

At the end of her spiel, Raven and Octavia start bombarding her with more questions.

"Wait so you didn't have sex?"

"Raven shut up, where is she taking you?"

"How hot is Lexa in a bikini?"

"What are you wearing?"

Their voices are drowned out when Clarke hears her phone ding on the counter. Ignoring her friends, she picks it up and instantly feels butterflies start to flutter in her gut, her heartbeat speeding up. She smiles seeing that it's Lexa who texted her.

 **Lexa Woods:** _morning beautiful (:  
Are we still on for that date tonight?_

Clarke types out her response, her friend's voices fading as they realize she is no longer paying attention to them.

 **Clarke Griffin:** _Good morning (;  
and yes absolutely  
As long as you're still up for it._

 **Lexa:** _Why wouldn't I be?  
A night out with a beautiful girl?  
I'd be a fool to turn that down_

 **Clarke:** _You're smooth…_

 **Lexa:** _Just call me the lesbian Romeo_

 **Clarke:** _Do you use that line on all the pretty girls you talk to?_

 **Lexa:** _I've only ever wanted to use it on one (;_

Clarke is smiling at her phone, completely ignoring her friends sitting right in front of her. She can't remember ever being this happy.

"Clarke," Raven says tentatively, "Claarkee."

"Hmm?" The blonde responds although she is clearly not invested in this conversation, typing away furiously to who they could only assume is Lexa. A dopey smile covering her whole face.

"I'm gonna skinny dip in your pool, okay?" Raven says in attempt to draw Clarke out of her Lexa daze.

"Yeah…uh-" She looks up from her phone apprehensively, "you what?" She turns fully to regard Raven with a questioning glance.

"Skinny dipping."

"Absolutely not, what the fuck Raven?" Clarke jolts, disgusted by her friend's suggestion.

"She's just joking," Octavia chimes in, "C'mon let's go for a swim before you have to get ready for your date." She wiggles her eyebrows teasingly.

The three of them move from the kitchen to the back door to walk outside to the pool deck. Each shucking off their clothes to nothing but their bikinis.

"Will you guys stay and help me get ready?" Clarke questions, nerves just starting to hit her.

"As if you even have to ask Clarke." Octavia quips before she jumps into the pool.

\\\\\

Five o'clock comes all too quickly for Clarke. Octavia and Raven are sitting on her bed while Clarke rifles through her closet, throwing clothes haphazardly over her shoulder.

"Guys help me!" Clarke whines, "I don't know what to wear!"

"Well it doesn't help that she won't tell you where she's taking you…" Raven adds from her spot, lounging on Clarke's bed.

"Just go with something cute and casual. Put some effort in to looking good, but not too much, ya know?" Octavia advises as she gets up to help Clarke.

"What about this dress and your denim button down?" She asks, holding up a light red floral patterned dress.

"I don't want to have to worry about keeping my legs crossed all night, it's too much work." Octavia rolls her eyes, continuing to scavenge through the blonde's closet, muttering something along the lines of "fucking high maintenance…"

Octavia rumbles around for a little bit until she lets out a muffled "a-ha!"

"You're wearing this, whether you like it or not." Octavia is holding up a white flowy shirt, with dark, short-short, jean shorts, and black and brown wedges. "Now put it on so I can do your makeup." The smaller brunette demands.

Clarke throws on the outfit and plops herself down in her desk chair, ready for Octavia to do her makeup.

When done, Clarke looks at herself in the mirror. Her makeup is subtle, but still makes her blue eyes pop with the outfit. Her bright blonde hair is wavy and falls on her shoulders topping off the look. It's the perfect summer outfit.

"You look perfect."

"Yeah Griff, Woods is going to lose it when she sees you." Raven compliments.

"What time is she coming?" Octavia asks.

"6, so soon. Guys I'm so nervous…"

"Don't be Clarke. She asked you on a date because she likes you, just continue to be yourself and it'll be fine." Raven adds in a comforting tone. Clarke takes a seat on the edge of her bed, fiddling with her hands in her lap and chewing her lower lip. A nervous tick she grew into.

If you had asked Clarke three years ago if she could ever see herself going on a date with Lexa Woods, she would've told you that you're insane, and that Lexa is the straightest person she's ever met.

Oh boy she was wrong. And she's so glad that she was.

Promptly at six pm, the doorbell rings and Clarke's heart beats so fast she thinks it'll beat out of her chest. Her palms grow clammy and she starts nervous sweating. She rushes to put on more deodorant, before heading down stairs with Octavia and Raven on her tail.

She quickly wipes her hands on her shorts before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Lexa is standing on her front porch in a black crop top that shows her defined and ever so perfect abs. She is wearing short jean shorts that accentuate her long, tan, muscular legs. The outfit is topped off with a red flannel around her waist and black converse. Her hair is wavy and pushed over one shoulder, with makeup that emphasizes her beautiful shimmery green eyes.

"Clarke." Lexa says with her usual smirk and tilt of her head. "Raven, Octavia."

"Sup Woods? We'll leave you guys to it then." Raven says, dragging Octavia out of the house with her. "Have fun, make good choices, and wrap it before you tap it."

" _Raven_." Clarke scolds as the girls make their way to their cars. "I'm sorry about her." Clarke adds addressing Lexa.

"They're fine," Lexa says with a slight chuckle. "You about ready?"

"Yeah." Clarke says with a smile, stepping out of the house, closing the door behind her and locking it. Her wedges put her at the same height as Lexa.

They fall into casual conversation as they walk towards Lexa's 1967 deep red Camaro, with two white stripes on the hood. Clarke stops dead in her tracks as she eyes the beautiful car.

"What'd you have to do for Gus to let you take his baby?" Clarke asks with a quirk of her brow as Lexa places her hand on the small of her back and gently coaxes her towards the Camaro.

"Funny story," she says, opening the door for Clarke to get in, "It's mine." Clarke's jaw drops as Lexa shuts the door. She watches the brunette soccer player cross over the front of the car towards the driver's seat.

"What do you mean it's yours?!" The blonde yells as Lexa starts the engine. The car rumbles to life and Lexa's face lights up with a perfect smile. Lexa has always been in love with her dad's Camaro. She even helps him fix it up whenever needed.

"He gave it to me as a gift for verbally committing to Stanford for soccer. He was going to wait until my actual signing day, but he was so happy he couldn't wait that long."

"Lexa," Clarke says through an expelled breath, "that's amazing, holy shit. Wait how come this is the first time I'm seeing it?"

"Because this is the first time I'm driving it as officially my car." Lexa smirks, side-eyeing Clarke before turning her eyes back to the road. "We finished working on it last night."

"Well I am honored that I'm the first one to take a ride in your car…. am I the first?" Clarke asks quickly and Lexa chuckles.

"Yes Clarke you're the first one."

"Good. I wouldn't want any other pretty girl riding in it before me." Clarke jokes as she leans her elbow on the window sill, gazing out at the setting sky. The perfect mix of deep orange and purple is fading to a dark blue right in front of them.

"Good thing you're the only pretty girl that I want riding in this car."

Clarke smiles and her stomach jumps at the compliment.

"Ever the charmer," Clarke says shyly with a bright red blush on her cheeks. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Well first we're going to drive through somewhere to get food, so what are you hungry for?"

"Anywhere?" Clarke clarifies.

"Anywhere."

"So like, I could choose McDonalds and you'd be okay with that?" Clarke asks with narrowed eyes and a furrow of her brow.

"Yeah of course." Lexa answers cheerfully.

"Okay…" Clarke drawls out, slightly confused. "Let's go to Sonic." Clarke decides for them and Lexa obeys, driving them in the direction of the closest Sonic.

"Are you going to tell me what happens after Sonic?"

"I'm keeping it as a surprise." Lexa answers with a sly smirk and a glint in her eyes that Clarke can't recognize.

They order their food, way more than needed for the two of them, and drive to their next destination. Clarke sneaks her hand in to steal a tater tot and Lexa smacks her hand, telling her not to eat all the food. Her argument dies on her lips when Clarke presses a tot to her mouth, and Lexa accepts it willingly. Clarke just chuckles.

"No more." Lexa demands, "You have to save the food."

"Where are we even going? Why are we by the docks?" The blonde questions as Lexa pulls into a beach house driveway. Without answering, Lexa gets out of the car, grabbing half of their food bags and Clarke follows. Instead of going towards the house, Lexa walks around the back.

Once in the back Clarke sees a large speed boat docked against a pier in this random backyard. She follows Lexa towards the large blue and white boat. The brunette opens a little gate and hops on board, setting the food in her hands down and taking the rest out of Clarke's hands. She deposits those on some of the seats then lends Clarke her hand to hop up onto the boat. When up, Lexa pulls Clarke into her so they're standing chest to chest, their breath mingling together.

"Hi." Lexa says with a toothy smile.

"Hi," Clarke breathes out, eyes glancing down to Lexa's lips then back up to her eyes.

Keeping her hand on Clarkes, Lexa places the other on the blonde's hip and closes the gap, bringing their lips together for the first time tonight. It's just as perfect as it was yesterday, it's gentle and sweet as their lips move smoothly around each other's, fitting perfectly together.

Lexa pulls away slightly and smiles as she opens her eyes to see Clarke, her eyes closed with her mouth slightly agape, leaning in to chase Lexa's lips.

"You're beautiful." Lexa says, brushing Clarke's hair across her forehead and behind her ear. Clarke answers by leaning forward and kissing Lexa. It's strong but it only lasts for a second, much to Lexa's dismay.

"Whose boat is this?" Clarke asks as she moves to sit in one of the padded seats.

"My Uncle's. He told my family we could use it whenever." Lexa answers as she moves towards the driver's seat, starting the boat.

"That's convenient." Clarke yells over the engine starting. Lexa slowly backs out of the dock and onto the open ocean.

"You know Lincoln Oakley?" Lexa asks.

"The big buff guy who looks like a narc? Yeah."

"It's his dad's. And Lincoln is not a narc," Lexa laughs as she picks up speed, "he's just built like a 30 year old man in his prime. Superior genes I guess."

Clarke hadn't realized that Lexa and Lincoln were cousins, but now it made sense. The two are constantly hanging around each other at school, they even kind of resemble each other now that she thinks about it… with their killer good looks, perfectly tanned skin, and god-like bodies.

"I guess it runs in the family!" Clarke yells over the wind.

"What looking like a narc?"

"No superior genes!" Clarke can't see, but Lexa has a huge smile on her face accompanied by a light blush.

"Come up here." The older brunette yells over her shoulder at Clarke. The boat has substantially picked up speed, so slowly, Clarke finds her balance and walks across the carpeted boat floor towards Lexa. "Grab the wheel." A rough bump causes Clarke to lose balance and sway into Lexa's side.

Clarke's eyes go wide and she shakes her head emphatically. "Lexa I can't drive a boat."

"Relax," Lexa laughs over the roaring wind. She reaches her arm out, signaling for Clarke to stand between her and the steering wheel. The blonde hesitates. She looks at Lexa, who stares at her expectantly, then the wheel, then back to Lexa. Reluctantly she takes a step towards the brunette and places herself between the girl and the steering wheel.

Lexa places her hand back on the wheel and presses her back up to Clarke, both of them shivering at the touch... and it's not from the cool wind that whips rigorously around them, blowing their hair and clothes all over.

"Place your hands on mine." Lexa says in her ear. Even though it wasn't meant to, it sends chills down Clarke's spine with the feel of Lexa's lips on her ear. Clarke does as she's told and places her hands on Lexa's. She steers the large machinery with Lexa as they fly through the water.

Lexa presses a kiss to the back of Clarke's neck, encouraging her to keep driving. She slowly starts to pull her hands out from under Clarke's.

"Lexa no!" She yells.

"You're fine Clarke, just keep your hands on the wheel." Lexa says in her ear. She successfully pries her hands from Clarke's grip and places them on her hips.

"Oh my god," she hears Clarke gasp. "Lexa, I'm doing it!" She laughs out a breath. Lexa just smiles as she stands behind Clarke as she drives them around the ocean. After a few more minutes, Lexa slows the boat down to a stop. She leaves Clarke's side to drop anchor, then pries a few blankets out from the storage under the seats.

"How do you feel about dinner on the open water, under the stars?"

The butterflies in Clarke's stomach haven't left since being with Lexa, but they sure as hell just amplified. Clarke can't believe this date. It's perfect. She smiles brightly and moves to join Lexa on the seats. The cool breeze on the open water leads them to curl into one another under a blanket that Lexa pulled out. They decide to play 20 questions as they eat their Sonic under the stars.

"If you could travel anywhere in the world, where would it be and why?" Lexa asks as she shoves a mozzarella stick in her mouth.

"Hmm… Okay I know it's totally cliché but I would go to Paris. The art culture there is just so rich and authentic, I have to see it." Lexa notices Clarke eyes light up and she can't help but admire the younger girl's passion for art.

"Okay I'm gonna get a little personal-"

"Go for it."

"First kiss?" Clarke asks, taking a bite of her burger.

"Costia Greene."

"Holy shit, are you serious?" Clarke asks in shock, mouth hanging open. Costia is second in line of the social hierarchy behind Lexa. She's the head cheerleader, student body president, and easily the second hottest girl in the school. (Lexa being the first… obviously.) She's also a part of Lexa's friend group, so that settles uneasily in Clarke's gut.

Lexa nods, "It was freshman year, and we had just started hanging out. One night it just kind of happened, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Did you two ever…" Clarke trailed her sentence off, unable to finish; however Lexa got the gist of it.

"No. Costia has always been a friend. I'd be lying if I said I didn't harbor some feelings for her at the time, but nothing ever came from it. We were both two good of friends to do anything."

Clarke sighed a breath of relief, although it still didn't sit well with her that Lexa used to like Costia. What Lexa didn't tell the blonde, is that Costia still seems to have some feelings towards her. No matter how mutual the decision was back then, Lexa can't seem to shake the short brunette cheerleader. But Clarke didn't need to know that. There's absolutely no competition between the two girls in Lexa's eyes.

"Now you, who was your first kiss?"

"You can't repeat questions." Clarke sasses back with a teasing smile and Lexa chuckles.

"Humor me please?" Lexa pleads, and the blonde gives in with a sigh.

"Finn Collins." Clarke says hesitantly, eyeing Lexa carefully.

Lexa is quiet for a few seconds before she answers. The two have always had a history, and not exactly a great one. Finn is a tool, who thinks he can say or do anything he wants without consequence. One day at school, he tried to be funny around those low-life friends of his, and he made a homophobic slur towards Lexa. Lexa lost her cool and beat the shit out of Finn. The two haven't been able to get along since.

Lexa doesn't say anything, she just nods her head silently telling Clarke she heard her. It's silent and awkward for a few seconds, but Lexa quickly asks another question. The two continue to play their game and they eventually find themselves on the floor of the boat, blanket underneath them as they stare up at the stars. Clarke has her head on Lexa's chest, her hand draped loosely on her stomach, and her legs are tangled with Lexa's. Lexa has her left hand behind her head, the other around Clarke, playing with the girl's hair.

"If you could be anyone for a day, who would it be?" It is quiet for a beat as Clarke ponders while they both stare up at the starry night sky. The soft sound of music filters through Lexa's phone, the current song playing being _Take Me Hom_ e by _Us The Duo_.

 _Send out the alarms  
I'm all alone  
Wrap me in your arms  
Take me home_

"You." The blonde answers with honest conviction.

"Me?" Lexa answers in disbelief and she feels Clarke nod against her chest. "Why me?"

"I wanna know what a day in the life of _The Great Lexa Woods_ is like."

"The Great Lexa Woods?" The older brunette repeats then scoffs, "hardly."

"I just want to see the world through your eyes for a day. You know? How you see other people, feel what you feel about soccer… how you see me." Clarke's voice trails off at the end, her last statement barely above a whisper. She's almost certain Lexa didn't hear it, until the brunette responds.

"I see you as perfection Clarke. The perfect human being inside and out."

Clarke's breath catches in her throat as Lexa's words sink in. Clarke is far from perfect, yet Lexa seems to think otherwise. She adjusts herself so she is leaning above Lexa, using her left elbow to support her weight.

She gazes into those captivating green eyes and sees that they are swimming with the utmost sincerity and amazement as they lock onto cerulean blue.

Clarke doesn't even think before she connects their lips, igniting a new spark that neither girl were sure was there. It is full of passion and fire and it is intense. More intense than any they've shared over the past 24 hours. Lexa places her hands on either side of Clarke's face and presses their lips further together, eliminating any distance left between their bodies. It's not sloppy, or rushed, or full of teeth and tongue; it's quite the opposite. It's a harsh press of lips on lips as they move slowly, meshing their mouths together.

Clarke breaks away slowly, keeping her lips close to Lexa's as they both pant, breathless from the kiss.

"I have to say I was quite the fan of flustered, love-sick Clarke; however, I think dominant Clarke is my new favorite."

The blonde laughs heartily, head tilting back. She hides her face in Lexa's neck.

"Was I that obvious?" Clarke groans with a laugh, lips brushing lightly against Lexa's neck.

"Yeah you kinda were."

They both laugh on the boat deck, Clarke clutching Lexa's shirt and hiding her face in Lexa's neck to avoid her seeing the red blush that has taken over her upper body. Lexa moves to sit up and Clarke follows, leaning back on her knees beside Lexa.

"We should probably get the boat back." The older girl says as she brushes Clarke's hair behind her slightly pink blushed ear, letting her hand rest on the side of the blonde's head. Clarke sighs in content as she leans into the touch with her eyes closed.

"Okay." She sighs eyes, making no effort to move from Lexa's touch, and the brunette makes no effort to move either. Eventually Lexa lets out a low chuckle and gets up to start the boat, taking them back to land and back to the reality they had the pleasure to escape from for a few short hours.

\\\\\

"Thanks for agreeing to this date with me Clarke," Lexa thanks the blonde as they stand on her front porch.

"Thanks for asking me," Clarke smirks glancing at their entwined hands. The blonde takes a deep breath. She glances at the front door, then back to their linked hands before speaking again.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to come inside?" She asks anxiously. She's enjoyed her time with Lexa and doesn't want it to end here. Once again, Lexa flashes her smirk and Clarke is internally swooning.

"It doesn't take much to convince me to spend time with you." She says and Clarke can't help but chuckle as a blush floods her cheeks.

"I never pegged you to be a romantic, Lexa." Clarke says as she unlocks her door and walks into the house, Lexa following close behind.

"Oh really? What did you peg me as, Clarke?" The way her name rolls off of Lexa's tongue sends a jolt through Clarke's body. She is assertive when she says it, but it comes out as almost a whisper. Strong but soft.

"Well first off I thought you were straight, so-" Lexa cuts her off with a harsh scoff.

"I have never been so offended in my life," The brunette jokes with a fake scowl drawn on her face. Clarke laughs.

" _Anyways_ , I pictured you as the romancee not the romancer. You know… people fighting for your affections in the most obnoxiously cute ways."

"Well you're not wrong that people try and fight for my affections, I just let em down easy." Lexa plops down on the couch as Clarke turns on the TV to a random station. She sits down next to Lexa and curls into her side, head resting on Lexa's chest and her hand on the brunette's stomach. Clarke can feel the flexing of Lexa's abs under her shirt.

"Stop flexing you tool." Clarke chastises jokingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lexa feigns arrogance, and Clarke leans up to glare at her. "What?" Lexa chuckles trying to act like she wasn't really doing it.

"I know you have abs, I've seen them with my own eyes. You don't need to flex for me."

"Ahh see, but you've never _felt_ them." Lexa quirks cockily with narrowed eyes swimming with mischievous. She takes Clarke's hand that is still resting on her stomach and runs it under her shirt. Clarke has to fight back a gasp as her fingers run over the chiseled muscle on Lexa's stomach. Lexa smirks knowingly as Clarke takes a second to compose herself.

"They're alright," Clarke schools her emotions and rakes her nails across the brunette's stomach. Sending goosebumps all over her body and making her gasp audibly. Clarke smirks as she applies more pressure, scraping down Lexa's stomach. She smiles brighter when she sees Lexa's eyes flutter closed, words failing to form on her lips.

She quickly removes her hand from Lexa's stomach, eliciting a whine from the older girl.

"I've seen and felt better." Clarke says with an air of nonchalance as she plops herself back down, curling into the brunette. Lexa issues a challenging stare with narrowed eyes.

"Name one."

"And give you the satisfaction knowing all the people that I have seen shirtless? Never." Clarke jokes. The only people she has seen shirtless are her friends, and none of their abs even compare to Lexa's. Okay except maybe Bellamy's, but Clarke would never admit to that.

Lexa continues to stare at Clarke with narrowed eyes, trying to read the girls bluff. Clarke stares back defiantly, trying not to give in to the intimidatingly sexy look on Lexa's face right now.

"You're trouble." Lexa says as she brings her hands up to Clarke's abdomen and starts to tickle her. Clarke screams with laughter.

"Lexa- no Lexa… please….stop….stop!" The blonde pleads from her spot where she is pinned underneath Lexa. "Lexa!" She screams and finally the brunette stops her attack on Clarke. Clarke lies there, trying to catch her breath as Lexa lays above her.

"Asshole." Clarke says as she smacks Lexa's shoulder, only moving the girl slightly. Lexa stares down at the blonde, her bright smile fading in to a soft one.

"What?" Clarke questions as she looks at Lexa who continues to gaze at her.

"I just really like you." Lexa doesn't give Clarke the chance to answer. She connects their lips instantly in a soft, but strong kiss. She wants to show Clarke just how much the blonde means to her, so she is gentle but commanding.

And Clarke can see just that. As Lexa's lips move across hers, she can feel what Lexa is portraying through her lips. She feels amazing and appreciated and liked as Lexa gently changes the angle every so often. As she presses their lips firmly together. As her lips smoothly glide from her top lip to bottom lip.

It's too much, but at the same time it's not enough.

It takes a little bit for them to pull apart, and all the willpower they can muster, but they somehow manage to do so. They sit back in their original positions—Lexa holding Clarke while the blonde curls into her side—as they actually try and watch the show that is on the TV.

They haven't talked about what any of this means for them, but neither want to risk ruining this perfect night, so they keep quiet. Saving that conversation for another time.

The two sit there on the couch, reveling in the feeling of their arms around each other, trying to focus on the TV; however they fail to do so. The time they spend around each other only amplifies the butterflies and the feelings, every little touch or accidental graze of exposed skin sends shivers across their bodies.

It is in this moment—curled up in each other, Lexa playing with Clarke's hair while Clarke gently rubs her fingers over the fabric of Lexa's shirt—that Lexa Woods swears Clarke will be hers.


	4. Part 4: Sunday

Lexa wakes at six the next morning cold and lonely. She left Clarke's house around midnight, not wanting to overstay her welcome, even though Clarke encouraged her not to go.

 _"Please don't go." Clarke begged with a frown and her arms around Lexa's waist, holding her still._

 _"I have to go, Clarke." Lexa reluctantly peeled herself away._

 _"I'll let you be the big spoon."_

 _Lexa scoffed, "I'm always the big spoon."_

The look in the blonde's eyes almost convinced Lexa to stay... almost.

Clarke even went as far as saying…

 _"Lexa, please I'm still scared."_ It was a total lie and Lexa knew it, but that right there almost made her cave and stay with Clarke. Lexa kissed the blonde sweetly, promising to call her tomorrow. As much as she wanted to stay the night with Clarke in her arms, she didn't want to move too fast. Having some will power to go home, she thought, was a good move for their blooming relationship.

Well tomorrow is now today, and Lexa, even though part of her wishes she would have stayed, has things to get done and it won't do her any good to dwell on that. She promised Anya and Lincoln she'd help run errands with them for their annual Sunday night bonfire.

The soccer player rolls out of bed, getting herself ready for her morning run. She's always been a morning person, and even on her days off, she puts in the extra work. Constantly training when she can, bettering herself to prove her worth as a soccer player. Changing into a sports bra and workout leggings, she bounds down her stairs and out the front door. It's cool, but the air is sticky and humid; the worst type of weather to run in. Preparing herself for the dauntless task ahead, Lexa takes off.

The air is crisp as it whips around her, not quite cooling her skin, but offering some breeze. The sound of State Champs and Fall Out Boy fill her ear buds as she runs and runs until her lungs can't take it. She sprints, she jogs, she runs, then she'll sprint again. Her endurance has built tremendously over the years which is just one of the details that make her a great soccer player.

She runs for a whole hour before she even contemplates going back home. After realizing she has had enough she turns around and runs back home.

She crosses the threshold of her front door and is greeted by the smell of coffee, most likely her mother, since her father is a tea drinker. Lexa enters the kitchen to find out she was right. Her mother is standing there in her morning robe, skin dark, face regal and stoic as she stares out the window above the sink, coffee held tightly in hand.

"How was your run, sweetheart?" Her mother asks, eyes glued to the window, staring at the beautiful landscape of trees, sun shining brightly overhead. Green, yellow, and alive as ever.

"Great," Lexa answers, "why are you up so early on a Sunday?" she asks her mother as she snatches an apple off the table and grabs a water bottle out of the fridge.

"I promised your Aunt Nyliah I'd visit her today." Indra says as she turns to look at her daughter, "would you like to come with?"

"I'd love to mom… but I already made plans-" Lexa's mom interrupts, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Let me guess, with Clarke?" Lexa blushes slightly, it wasn't a secret that she has been spending a lot of time with the blonde, she just didn't expect her mom to be so forward about it.

" _No_ , not with Clarke." The young soccer player emphasizes, taking a bite of her apple. "With Anya and Lincoln." She rolls her eyes, trying to hide the slightly red blush on her cheeks from her mom at the mere mention of the blonde.

"Oh how silly of me, they were my next guess!" Her mother teases, coming over to kiss her daughter on top of her head. Her nose crinkles in disgust after. "Go shower. You reek of B.O. Alexandria."

Lexa rolls her eyes at her mother's bluntness, but moves from her spot in the kitchen to walk up the staircase to her bathroom.

"Hurry Alexandria, I need to start getting ready too!" Her mother calls after her.

"I don't know mom, it's going to take a lot to wash all this sweat off of me!" Lexa teases back.

"Alexandria." Her mom scolds, but she knows it's all in good fun. She sprints up the stairs to get ready for her day ahead.

\\\\\

"Alright what else do we need?" Lincoln questions as he stares at the items that they have. Lexa leans against the handle of the cart, one foot kicked up on the basket underneath. She, Lincoln, and Anya, are all at the grocery store, getting ready for tonight. They have way more stuff than they actually need, but… go big or go home, right? Their friend group never did anything half assed.

"Firewood." Anya answers, glancing down at the list. "Then we have to pick up my guitar from the shop."

"Why was your guitar in the shop?" Lexa asks as the trio make their way towards the front of the store where the firewood is.

"I just wanted it restrung and cleaned." Anya answers with a shrug.

"I swear Anya, you treat that guitar better than you treat yourself." Lincoln jokes tossing the wood in the bottom of the cart. Lexa is distracted by the vibrating of her phone in her pocket.

 **Clarke:** _I woke up alone and scared  
I blame you_

 **Lexa:** _you poor baby  
I'll make it up to you I promise  
Also it's almost noon… why are  
you just now getting up?_

 **Clarke:** _mmhhmm  
and just how are you going to do that?  
I couldn't sleep cause I was scared, duh._

 **Lexa:** _With all the snuggles in the world  
and maybe I'll let you feel my abs again(;_

 **Clarke:** _hmm… do you have anything  
better to offer?_

Lexa actually laughs and scoffs as she reads Clarke's text. Her two friends eye her with questioning glances, wondering why Lexa is so glued to her phone. Then it clicks.

"Invite her." Anya says, taking the cart from Lexa's grasp and pushing it towards the checkout line.

"What?" Lexa asks, barely looking up from her phone.

"I said," Anya stops and snatches the phone from Lexa's hands while the brunette lets out a surprised "Hey!-", "invite her."

The blonde friend begins to type out a message to Clarke; one arm keeping Lexa at a distance so she can't snatch her phone, the other typing away a message.

"Anya I am perfectly capable of asking her to come over tonight."

"Yeah but this is more fun." She says with a smirk and a mischievous glint in her eye.

"More fun?" Lexa questions, confused. "Anya what are you doing?!" The blonde hits send then hands the phone back to Lexa who scurries to read it.

 **Lexa:** _Come hang out at a bonfire tonight and  
I promise my abs won't be the only thing  
you'll be feeling (;  
I'll make your night one you  
will never forget_

"Anya what the fuck!" Lexa screams as she scrambles to type a message out before Clarke has a chance to respond. "I'm trying to date her, not sleep with her!"

"Date, fuck, same thing." The girl says with a shrug.

 **Lexa:** _Clarke I am so sorry  
Anya sent that message…  
however I do want to invite you to  
said bonfire.  
If you even still want to after all that…_

 **Clarke:** _I just thought you were taking the  
cockiness to a whole new level but  
that makes sense_

 **Clarke:** _I'd love to come_

Lexa sighs, her shoulders finally relaxing.

 **Lexa:** _It's at Anya's house  
I'll text you her address later  
Also feel free to invite Raven and Octavia_

 **Clarke:** _They said they're down!_

Lexa just laughs, knowing the girls are probably together right now, even reading over the blonde's shoulder most likely. They're all attached at the hip.

"Octavia and Raven are coming too." Lexa informs her friends as they make their way out to the car.

"Octavia Blake?" Lincoln asks, trying to be nonchalant but Lexa can make out the hint of excitement in his voice. She eyes her cousin suspiciously, gauging his reactions.

"Yeah… she and Clarke are best friends." Lincoln just nods and accepts the information. "Why do you ask Lincoln?" Lexa tries as they load the car.

"No particular reason… I'm just curious." His voice is a little bit higher than usual, and Lexa can tell something is up.

"She's cute." Lexa says, trying to bait her cousin. She throws the last of the firewood into the trunk of Anya's car and turns to face him.

"She's gorgeous," Lincoln mutters under his breath, proving Lexa's suspicions. He clearly was not expecting them to hear, however Lexa does, her face lighting up with a wide, teasing smile. Lincoln drops his shoulders, realizing that his cousin had in fact heard him. Lexa can see the defeat in her cousin's posture.

"Nou get yu daun cousin, yu're secret ste klir kom ai," _Don't worry cousin, you're secret is safe with me_. Lexa tells him with a teasing smirk and Lincoln relaxes slightly, "gon nau." _for now._

Lincoln's eyes shoot up to meet his cousins, showing nothing but fear.

"Leksa nou." _Lexa no_. He pleads.

"Leksa sha." _Lexa yes_. She teases and hops in the front seat of Anya's car, who is just laughing at this whole interaction between the cousins.

"Beja, Leksa. Don't say anything. I never said anything about Clarke!" He argues.

"I won't Lincoln… I'm only teasing." She reassures the burly dude, and she won't. Whatever Lincoln has for Octavia is his business… she only does things like this to get a rise out of him

The muscular boy releases a shaky breath as the trio continues their trip. He whispers out a faint 'thank you' as they drive to the next destination.

\\\\\

The group is in Anya's backyard setting up the fire pit and chairs, waiting for all the others to arrive. Most of their people are there already: Lincoln's best friend Nyko, and the twins Tris and Tristan. The only two they're waiting on from their friend group are Costia and Ryder.

As Lexa is setting up the chairs around the fire pit she hears the faint sound of the doorbell ringing inside the house. She knows it has to be Clarke. All their other friends skip formalities and just walk on in. As she's starting on the fire she catches the back door slide open, hearing a plethora of voices flooding out from the house and into the backyard.

"Who left you in charge of starting the fire?" She hears Costia's teasing voice from behind her as she lights a match and drops it onto the wood doused in lighter fluid. Flames erupt immediately and Lexa smiles triumphantly.

"Who wouldn't?" Lexa responds turning around to address the girl. Costia is standing before her, brown hair falling in loose curls over her shoulders. Her crop top revealing her abdomen just above her high waisted jean shorts. Standing beside her is their friend Tris and the girl's chuckle together as they watch the fire. Lexa's gaze, however, is torn from her friends to the back door as she watches her favorite blonde walk out to the yard with her friends in tow. Lexa flashes a bright smile to the girl who walks towards her instantly.

"Chit ste em doing hir?" _what is she doing here?_ Costia nearly growls, but Lexa ignores her and steps towards the blonde enveloping her in a big hug. Lexa squeezes tight and lifts the blonde's feet off the ground swinging her around.

"Hello," She says sweetly as she sets the blonde on the ground.

"Hi," Clarke says as she fights off a smile. Behind them Costia is staring slack jawed, eyes wide in confusion and eyebrows narrow in anger. "Thanks for inviting me." Clarke says, her arms still around Lexa's neck, while Lexa's are still hugged around her waist. Costia rolls her eyes, surely Lexa isn't falling for this weak flirting.

"Anything to spend time with you." Lexa coos and dips her head slightly to press a sweet kiss to Clarke's lips. Clarke smiles when she pulls away and follows Lexa as she pulls the girl towards her friends.

"Costia, Tris," She addresses, "This is Clarke. Clarke, this is Costia and Tris."

"We have Calculus and English together," Tris adds with a smile and a nod, "I didn't know you guys were together?" Costia still hasn't composed herself after watching the exchange between the two. Her mouth hangs open as she glances angrily from Clarke to Lexa, then back to Clarke to glare at her. The blonde shifts uncomfortable under Costia's glare, making her step closer to Lexa.

"It's still new to us, we're just figuring things out." Lexa adds with a smile as she places a hand around Clarke's waist. The blonde leans in to the touch, her body leaning against Lexa's and her head against her shoulder.

"How new is new?" Costia asks, a bitter bite clear in her voice. Lexa glares at the girl, warning her to watch her tone.

"A few days." Clarke responds with a weak smile.

"Em?" _Her?_ Costia glares with a tilt of her head, addressing Lexa in the native language of Trigedeslang. Something their group only uses.

"Chit don yu, Costia?" _What have you, Costia?_ Lexa asks with a snarl.

"em ste nou right gon yu, Leksa." _She is not right for you Lexa_. A look of confusion floods Clarke's face as she watches the exchange between the two girls, wondering what language they are speaking. Lexa's grip on Clarke tightens as the blonde feels the soccer player tense up next to her.

"Costia, a word?" Lexa snarls, nodding her head off to the side. When the brunette follows her movement, Lexa leans over towards Clarke and whispers, "I'll be right back." Before placing a kiss on the side of her temple.

"What language were they speaking?" Clarke questions Tris as she watches the two walk off a short distance.

"Trigedeslang," Tris answers hesitantly, eyeing the two out of the corner of her eye, then she eye's Clarke. The blonde watches wearily as Lexa and Costia stop across the yard, not at all comfortable with Lexa being alone with the ever-so-perfect cheerleader. She attempts to ignore them, and the upset feeling in her stomach, by starting a conversation with Tris.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lexa snarls as she rounds on Costia, just out of hearing distance from their friends.

"Really Lexa? Clarke Griffin?" Costia sighs exasperatedly with a bite to her tone, and Lexa sighs a groan, throwing her hands above her head.

"Why does it bother you who I'm seeing?!" She runs her hands through her hair.

"You know why, Lexa." The girl says, staring at Lexa knowingly.

"Costia we stopped whatever this was," Lexa says gesturing between the two of them, "three years ago. You can't keep getting upset about this."

"I don't understand how you could just give up on us so quickly, and for what?! Clarke?!"

"I am not having this argument with you. It was a mutual agreement to stop this before it started Costia and you know it." Lexa shakes her head in annoyance and turns to walk back to the group.

"She is weak Lexa. She doesn't deserve you!" Costia says in a last ditch attempt to try and get Lexa to stay. Lexa is livid as she twirls fast on her feet.

"And you do?!" Lexa snaps turning around to glare at the shorter brunette that makes her shudder in fear. Costia stares at her, mouth hanging open looking for words but failing to find them. She stumbles for a comeback but Lexa stops her.

"You are the weak one Costia. Stay away from Clarke." And with that, Lexa is walking back towards the blonde that she left waiting. More of their group has started filing out of the house and around the brightly lit fire.

"What was that about?" Anya whispers to Lexa as she approaches, head nodding just behind her towards Costia.

"Nothing, she was just being unreasonable… as usual." Anya gives her a knowing nod, not needing to say anything. It isn't exactly a secret that Costia has tried, for years, to get with Lexa.

The soccer player spots Clarke across the fire but before Lexa can walk towards the seat by the blonde she is dragged away by Anya. Lincoln is sitting on his Cajon drum and Anya thrusts a guitar into her hands and pushes her into the seat next to her cousin.

"Since you won't join the band, you have to play for us tonight." Anya says with a smirk.

Lexa just chuckles and agrees, making herself comfortable in the seat in between her best friend and cousin. She strums the guitar once, listening to the tune.

"Is the Commander gracing us with her talents tonight?" Ryder cheers and jokes from his spot across the fire next to Nyko and Tristan.

"I'm being forced against my will." She jokes with a smile and the others laugh. She starts to pluck the strings and Anya recognizes the tune, so she starts to pluck along. The song doesn't call for a Cajon drum, but Lincoln listens to the rhythm and starts drumming along anyway.

 _Her name is Noelle  
and I had a dream about her  
She rings my bell  
got gym class in half an hour_

Lexa's voice is low and husky, as opposed to the higher voice Clarke has heard when the brunette sang to her in her room the other night. It's beautiful and sexy as she sings low, not nearly loud enough to echo through the yard. The group has to stay silent in order to hear her.

 _cause I'm just a teenage dirt bag baby  
I'm just a teenage dirt bag baby  
listen to Iron Maiden baby  
with me  
oooooohhhhh_

Lexa and Anya's strumming becomes more powerful as the song starts to pick up, the blonde girl even offering her voice, harmonizing with her brunette best friend. Lexa keeps her eyes fixed on the neck of the guitar, her fingers moving quickly around the frets.

 _Ohh yeah, dirt bag  
No, she doesn't know what she's missing  
Ohh yeah, dirt bag  
No, she doesn't know what she's missing._

They strum the last note and it hangs in the air, echoing throughout the backyard. The group claps and cheers for their friends. Lexa chances a glance up and casts a look at Clarke who is staring at her with awe and admiration written on her face. Lexa gets the urge to play one more song, and her fingers once again start plucking the strings of her guitar. Lincoln and Anya are beside her trying to recognize the beautifully crafted notes.

Their faces light up as they hear the first lyrics out of Lexa's mouth, knowing exactly what song this is and who it's for. They let Lexa sing and strum through the first verse, waiting to come in at the chorus. And when that chorus comes, Lincoln and Anya come in soft not wanting to overpower Lexa's voice or strumming. Lexa's voice gets stronger and louder, singing with all the emotion she can muster.

 _Maybe, you'll never see in you what I see  
The little things you do that  
make me go crazy, I'm not crazy  
you're perfectly perfect to me  
_

Lexa sings the second verse with a smile on her face as the second chorus approaches. The whole time she's thinking of the beautiful blonde that is sitting near her.

 _Maybe, you'll never see in you what I see  
The little things you do that  
make me go crazy, I'm not crazy  
you're perfectly perfect  
Someday, you're gonna see you're beautiful this way  
and that you're always gonna make me  
go crazy, I'm not crazy.  
You're perfectly perfect to me_

The trio finishes the song and the group erupts in cheers again, asking for Lexa to continue and sing more songs.

"Maybe later guys," She answers with a smile, setting her guitar down and letting Anya take the reins on the live music. The girl beside her starts to strum while Lexa stands up and walks over towards Clarke. The group's eyes are all on Anya as she and Lincoln play, except for Costia. The cheerleader watches with narrowed eyes as the soccer player walks over to Clarke, but Lexa doesn't even spare her a glance. Lexa extends her hand towards the blonde.

"Stand up." She whispers with her smirk. Clarke eyes her jadedly but listens anyways. As she stands Lexa sneakily plops down into the seat that used to belong to Clarke. A faint _"hey!"_ from the blonde is lost in a slight screech as Lexa wraps her arms around her waist and pulls Clarke into her lap.

"You know, if you wanted me to sit on your lap, you could've just asked." Clarke says with a glare that doesn't quite meet her eyes.

"And where's the fun in that?" Lexa responds as she nuzzles her nose into Clarke's neck. The blonde wraps one arm around Lexa's shoulders while the other rubs mindless patterns over the back of the brunette's hands that are clasped together around her waist.

The two sit there as they listen to Anya strum away and sing the melody of a new song. Time passes slowly as the group talks and laughs, in between Anya and Lincoln playing more songs, but all of that is lost on Clarke and Lexa.

They sit together, drinking each other in, only focusing on the other. Failing to hear anything the group says or does. Clarke doesn't notice how Octavia leans over, a little too close, to talk to Lincoln, or the blush on his cheeks as he tumbles to find his words. She doesn't notice the way Costia glares at her and Lexa, or the way Anya and Raven make fun of them from across the circle. All of it is lost as the two stay together.

Lexa keeps her face nuzzled in Clarke's neck, her nose gently brushing the skin, leaving goosebumps as she breathes out, warm breath hitting Clarke's bare skin. Clarke sighs in content as she closes her eyes and nuzzles closer into Lexa's body.

"You're so warm." Clarke says, her voice low.

"Yeah I'm pretty hot." Lexa jokes, squeezing Clarke's waist tighter. The blonde chuckles and smacks Lexa's shoulder.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're kind of cocky?" Clarke teases and Lexa draws her head away from Clarke's neck to look into her perfect ocean blue eyes. She smiles for second, knowing how lucky she is to finally be able to stare into those eyes as much as she wants.

"I wouldn't have gotten the girl if I wasn't." Lexa says with a cock of her head, smirk in place as always, causing Clarke to roll her eyes. Her eye movement causes her to glance in the direction of Costia, who is still glaring at the two, fists clenched on the armrest of the chair. Then Clarke remembers earlier, when Lexa physically tensed at whatever the girl said and pulled Costia away to talk to her.

"What did you and Costia talk about earlier?" The blonde questions curiously as she brings her other arm around Lexa's shoulders to play with the hair at the base of her neck. Lexa tenses for a second at the question but it all goes away the instant Clarke is caressing her neck.

She takes a deep breath before saying, "nothing you need to concern yourself with, beautiful." Lexa stretches her neck up slightly to plant a kiss on Clarke's cheek; however, she can see that her answer wasn't enough for the blonde.

"What did she say? In that language, when we were standing together?"

"That you are so beautiful and I am lucky to have you." Lexa teases and Clarke gives her an exasperated look, knowing the girl is full of shit.

"Lexa." She scolds, her voice is sharp and demanding. The brunette sighs

"Clarke." Lexa's voice is almost pleading the blonde to stop questioning. Clarke lets out a huff and stands, removing herself from Lexa's lap. "Clarke where are you going?" Lexa's voice is weak.

"I have to go to the bathroom," The blonde lies as she moves across the circle and inside. Lexa takes a deep breath, running her hand through her hair, slouching back into her seat. The brunette's eyes follow Clarke inside and then inadvertently glance towards Costia who has the slightest hint of a smirk on her face. Most likely knowing that Clarke is upset with something. Lexa shoots the girl a glare as she gets up from her seat and heads inside to find her girl.

She walks over to the closed bathroom door and knocks gently.

"A little busy." The blonde mumbles through the wooden door, but Lexa can see right through her words.

"Clarke please let me in." Lexa pleads as she presses her side up against the door to lean on it.

"Lexa, I'm-"

"Clarke," Lexa's voice is weak and frail, and she's even surprised the blonde can hear it. "Please."

Lexa isn't expecting Clarke to open the door so soon, so she stumbles into the bathroom when the blonde wrenches the door open. She almost falls to the floor, gravity working against her, but she steadies herself and casts a look to Clarke who is laughing at her. Whole-heartedly _laughing_ at her. It's a beautiful sound that Lexa will never get tired of.

"What can I say, you've got me all clumsy cause I'm falling for you." Lexa says with a wide grin and Clarke groans and rolls her eyes.

"You are insatiable." Clarke says with a chuckle.

"Mmhhh, big words. I love it when you talk nerdy to me." Lexa says as she wraps her arms around Clarke's waist, pulling the girl flush against her chest as she gently sways themselves back and forth. "Say something else." Clarke just laughs, bringing her hands to press up against Lexa's chest. She's hesitant to do it, but she can't deny Lexa and she knows it… even if the girl is just being silly.

"There is enough DNA in an average person's body to stretch from the sun to Pluto and back 17 times."

Lexa groans lowly as she nuzzles into Clarke's neck, still swaying their bodies, and Clarke just laughs. The groan tickling her skin.

"Lexa knock it off," her laugh is full as she gently pushes the girl away.

"Just one more." Lexa pleads as she looks down at Clarke who huffs, but of course gives in.

"Kangaroos flex their biceps to attract their mates... Kind of like you." Clarke teases with a smirk, causing Lexa to chuckle.

"Oh is that so?" Lexa laughs and Clarke nods in response with a wide smile on her face. She can feel the girl's arms flexing around her. "I didn't need to flex to attract you Clarke." Lexa says with her smirk. Damn that smirk. The two gaze into each other's eyes as they stand chest to chest. Clarke's smile slowly begins to fade as she remembers why she was in here to begin with.

"I'm sorry," she says with a sigh, casting her glance down.

"Hey," Lexa says as she gently coaxes Clarke's gaze back up with her index finger under her chin. "…for what?"

"For running off when I got upset. I just was frustrated that you wouldn't tell me what Costia was saying."

"Clarke, I really don't want you worrying about that." Lexa's voice is soft and gentle, but Clarke can't help the jealousy that sparks in her gut. Just thinking of Costia being near Lexa made her skin crawl, and the fact that she was her first kiss made it worse.

"I just- I can't… I don't like that she was clearly saying stuff about me. Or that she hasn't stopped glaring at me since I walked in. Lexa I haven't even met the girl before and she hates me. I don't want her changing your mind about me, when there's a girl like her around."

"Clarke, she doesn't hate you. And she could never, _ever_ , change my mind about you."

"Then why won't you tell me what she said?" Clarke's voice is low and frustrated. With that, Lexa lets out a defeated sigh, shoulders slouching as her head lulls back.

"Because it was rude and I don't want you listening to her pointless words. They mean nothing Clarke." Lexa looks longingly into the softball player's eyes, wishing for her to drop the subject. Lexa's wishes don't come true and the blonde is sighing, aggravated in her arms. Clarke pushes away with a huff, Lexa's arms falling at her side.

"I'm a big girl Lex." Clarke says with a bite.

Lexa lets out a deep breath and leans back against the wall away from Clarke. She glances at the bathroom door, then shuts it, not wanting to risk anyone over hearing the conversation. She pushes her hands through her chestnut locks and with one more sigh she begins to talk. Clarke waiting ever-so patiently as Lexa composes herself.

"Costia still has feelings for me and she doesn't like the fact that I am now dating you. She said that you're not right for me, and that you're weak and don't deserve me." Clarke shakes her head in disbelief and takes a step back to catch her breath.

"None of it is true Clarke."

The younger girl just stands there, going over the words in her mind. How could Costia say those things? How could she be so cruel with her words? Clarke's breath quickens with anger and she rubs her hand aggressively over her face and through her hair.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?!" Clarke nearly yells through the bathroom, Lexa not even flinching at the aggressive town. In fact, she has a slight smirk on her face. "She can't just say that shit when she doesn't even know me! I swear I'm about ready-" Clarke stops her rant when she hears a low laugh come from Lexa. She turns on the girl, just to see her standing there with a wide smile.

"What?" Clarke snaps.

"You're just really hot when you're angry and I would pay good money to see you fight Costia." Lexa says as she reaches forwards and steps into Clarke's space. Without hesitation she brings their mouths together and revels in the feeling of their lips against each other's for the second time that night. This one, however, is away from the prying eyes of their friends, so Lexa presses against Clarke's a little harder than normal. Their lips move so fluidly together, and Clarke almost forgets everything that's making her angry.

"I don't like her." Clarke's words are muffled against the brunette's lips. Her statement making Lexa laugh, her smile bright. "Also I would totally win in that fight."

"Yes you definitely would. And you don't have to like her babe." Clarke's eyes widen at the term of endearment that slips from Lexa's lips.

"I didn't realize we were at that point for cute little pet names." Clarke says with an airy voice as her arms come up to wrap around Lexa's neck.

"Let's be honest, nothing that has happened in the past 48 hours is anything that we expected." Lexa says with a smile.

"Yeah you're right." Clarke leans up and connects their lips again. This time it's slow and sweet and makes them forget about all else. Their friends outside most definitely forgotten. That is, until a knock on the door tears them apart.

"Aye hurry up, I gotta pee!" Raven's voice is loud on the other side of the door. And Clarke rolls her eyes as she wrenches open the door to find Raven mid-knock. Her eyes light up as she glances between Clarke and Lexa.

"And what do we have here? A little quickie between lovers? Couldn't wait until later could ya?" Raven teases.

"We were having a discussion Reyes, a thing that mature people do when something is bothering them. Ever heard of it?" Lexa sasses back from her spot behind Clarke. She really can't be mad because all the two were doing was just making out, but the interruption still bothers the brunette. The blonde can hear the bite in her tongue and nudges the girl with her foot, sending her a warning glare.

"Nah, I'm a bigger fan of the, 'make me mad and I make you go boom' method. It's quite useful if you ask me." Raven taunts back causing Lexa to smile and laugh.

"You're definitely something else, Reyes." With that, Lexa and Clarke exit the bathroom and head back out to the bonfire taking their previous position with Lexa in the chair and Clarke on her lap.

The rest of the night is spent around the fire. The girls ignoring Costia's glare, talking and laughing with their friends. At the end of the night, Lexa walks Clarke out to Octavia's car to say goodnight.

"So my parents come back tomorrow night…" Clarke says as they stop right outside the passenger door of Octavia's white Ford Fiesta, hands clasped together.

"We no longer have the house to ourselves," Lexa says with a frown.

"I was thinking more of the fact that we'll have to tell them about this." Clarke says, her hand gesturing between the two of them.

"Well we are still figuring out what this," Lexa thrusts her hand between the two of them, "is. So why don't we wait to tell them until we have that conversation ourselves?"

Clarke smiles up at Lexa, "I think we already know what this is… but that'll be a conversation for another night." She leans up slightly and kisses the soccer player's lips

"Goodnight Clarke."

"Goodnight Lexa." Lexa opens Clarke's door and with one last kiss, she shuts it. Letting the trio drive back home.

\\\\\

 _Lexa's Bonfire songs:_

 _Teenage Dirtbag – Walk Off The Earth  
Perfectly Perfect – Simple Plan_

 _Also PS I'm having writers block with the last chapter. I will try to get it up as soon as I can but nothing seems to be coming to me so if you guys have any ideas for the next chapter LMK! It could help ease the writers block away._


	5. Part 5: Monday

It has been a rough Monday morning already, and Clarke hasn't even done anything she has planned today. Waking up at the ass-crack of dawn is never really how she wants to start her day, but summer workouts require her attention, and she knows that if she wants to be captain as a junior, Clarke has to be there before anyone else.

The only plus side to this day? Clarke gets to see Lexa Woods, smoking hot senior, captain of the soccer team… and her almost girlfriend.

Clarke does not want to get out of bed today and she certainly does not want to go to softball camp. She wants to call Lexa over and lay in bed all day, longing for cuddles and sleepy kisses. But she knows that can't happen, so she rolls out of bed to get ready for practice.

An hour later finds Clarke at the high school, slowly lugging herself out of her car. She reaches into her back seat to grab her bag and when she looks over the top of her car, she can see Lexa. The older girl is standing with a majority of the soccer team, who are all talking and laughing; however, Lexa pays them no mind. As soon as Clarke showed up, everything around her faded to white noise and all she could focus on was the blonde across the parking lot.

Clarke's face lights up when they make eye contact. Not even excusing herself from the group, Lexa bounds over to Clarke with everyone's eyes on them. Her only thought is to show everyone in this parking lot that Clarke is hers, so when she's within reach, Lexa grips Clarke's hips and pulls the younger girl into her body. Clarke leans her body into the soccer player's as Lexa brings their lips together for an innocent, but not-so-chaste kiss. The blonde brings one hand up to cradle Lexa's neck while the other wraps around her shoulders.

Clarke breaks a part briefly and with a tilt of her head she is connecting their lips again, but both of their smiles make it impossible to continue. When they break a part they can hear the hoots and hollers of the soccer team, even a few of the softball team and football team. Although the football team is only cheering because two girls just kissed, the others were happy the two finally got their heads on straight. (Pun fully intended).

"It's about damn time Woods!" A soccer player yells, and Lexa just chuckles, eyes never leaving Clarke's.

"Good morning." Clarke greets, hands still resting on Lexa's neck and shoulders.

"It is now." Lexa declares. "Can I come over after practice?"

"You mean you're not sick of me yet?" Clarke feigns shock and tries to bite back her smile.

"Sick of you? Never." Lexa leans in and kisses the blonde, short but sweet this time.

"You can only come over if you agree to lie in bed and cuddle all day." Clarke says it like it's the most serious thing she's ever said.

"And if I don't?" Lexa asks with a quirk of her brow.

"Then no kisses for you." Clarke responds with a devilish smirk.

"Well I can't risk losing those kisses, can I?" Lexa says her lips ghosting over Clarke's.

The softball player just chuckles, "No I guess you can't." With a peck to Lexa lips, Clarke grabs her hand and starts walking towards the field.

When it comes time to separate, Clarke says her goodbye and turns to leave. Lexa, with their hands still entwined, pulls Clarke back around and kisses her again. Their lips remain together until Clarke's team calls out for her.

"Clarke stop making out with Lexa we have practice!" Harper yells at her, her voice teasing. Clarke is about to yell back at the blonde for rudely interrupting them when her other teammate, Zoe, beats her to it.

"Just because you failed to get into Woods' pants doesn't mean you have to stop Clarke from doing so!" Zoe calls back. The softball teams explodes into a fit of "oohhhs" as Harper turns beat red, punching Zoe in the shoulder. Clarke and Lexa chuckle as their bodies remain close. Not trying to move just yet. Clarke presses her lips to Lexa's once more before they part ways.

"I'll see you after practice." Lexa whispers, slightly out of breath from the kiss. All Clarke can do is nod, and Lexa is off towards the soccer field.

Maybe this Monday isn't turning out to be so bad after all.

\\\\\

Lexa is currently laying in Clarke's bed, while the blonde lay napping on top of her. As soon as Lexa got to the Griffin house and laid in Clarke's bed, the blonde laid on top of her, demanding to Lexa, "Hold me"

Really all Lexa could do was laugh and listen.

Lexa fell asleep for a little while too, but now she's awake and can't move. She had every intention of actually talking to Clarke about what this is between them, but she didn't have it in her heart to deny Clarke of her nap. She literally agreed to lay in bed and cuddle all day anyways.

She carefully pulls out her phone, just mindlessly scrolling through apps, waiting for Clarke to wake up above her.

It takes about thirty minutes before the girl on top of her begins to stir. She can hear Clarke groaning as she stretches above her, pinning her down to the mattress even more.

"Good morning sleepy head." Lexa teases as she brushes a strand of hair behind Clarke's ear. The blonde smiles tiredly and it's the cutest thing, effectively making Lexa's heart melts.

"Hey." Clarke speaks as she leans forward and presses a kiss to Lexa's lips who hums her approval.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" The brunette asks.

"I did. You're very comfortable." Clarke answers while snuggling closer into her, making Lexa chuckle. The soccer player presses a kiss to the side of Clarke's head.

"What time are your parents getting home?" Lexa asks as she runs her fingers through Clarke's blonde locks.

"Probably around six," Clarke purrs, "We have time to keep cuddling."

The two lay there, letting a wave of silence wash over them. Perfectly content just holding one another. It isn't until a few moments later that Lexa's head starts swirling. Her heart is telling her to make Clarke hers officially, but her head is telling her that it's too soon. They may have known each other for three years but they've only been "together" for roughly three days.

Lexa lays with her arms around Clarke as she fights this internal battle, and before she realizes it, her body begins to stiffen in frustration at herself. Clarke gently lifts her head up from where it was nestled into Lexa's neck.

"Hey, you okay?" She asks with a quizzical look and a quirk of her brow, her right elbow holding her up as she leans over Lexa.

Lexa thinks about lying. Telling her that everything is fine. But the second she looks into Clarke's eyes, her heart wins out.

"I was just arguing with myself." She sighs as she sits up, and Clarke chuckles lightly following.

"About what?" She questions with a hint of laughter and confusion.

"About us."

Clarke's face falls as she studies Lexa intently, trying to gauge her expression. Her mouth forms into a small frown at not being able to read her. She's not surprised, Lexa has always been like that, it's one of her hottest most frustrating qualities. No one ever knows what's going on in Lexa Woods mind. She's always so composed, her facial expressions never giving anything away unless she chooses to.

"What about us?" Clarke asks, almost fearing the answer. Is Lexa having second thoughts? Did she just realize she doesn't actually like her?

"I'm having a problem distinguishing time." Clarke it utterly confused now… what does time have to do with them? Lexa can see the confusion written on Clarke's face and chuckles slightly. "I really want you to be my girlfriend but I don't know if it's too soon… We've known each other for three years, but we've only been a…thing… for three days, if even."

"All I got from that is you want me to be your girlfriend." Clarke says with a wide smile. Lexa collapses her head against Clarke's shoulder as she laughs through a groan.

"Is it too soon? Are we moving too fast? What do you think?" She says as she lifts her head back up from the blonde's shoulder. They stare at each other for a second, eyes never leaving the others.

"I think I really want to kiss you right now." Clarke says, her voice husky and low.

 _"Clarke."_ Lexa warns but it comes out as more of a wine. She knows if Clarke kisses her now, they won't be having this conversation for a while. The softball player sighs knowing she isn't going to win this battle.

"I think," Clarke takes a second to consider her thoughts, making sure her answer to Lexa is sincere, "I think it is perfect timing for us. Like you said, we've been friends for three years, so it's pretty normal for us to start dating. We know we like each other, this weekend sure as hell showed that, so no I don't think it's too soon."

Clarke's voice sounds hopeful, but hesitant. She doesn't know what Lexa is going think, if she'll even agree with her. She tenses slightly when she visibly sees Lexa sigh and rub her hands across her face.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She waits a beat, gathering up the final ounce of courage to ask the blonde what she has been wanting to ask her all day. "So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

Clarke doesn't even try to contain the smile that spreads across her face. Rather than answering, she smashes their lips together and a beautiful, heartfelt kiss. Everything in this moment feels right. The hands in the hair, their lips pressed against each other. Nothing should feel different, however it does. Every press of their lips, every touch is better. Every bite, and nip, every neck kiss, is better. They really didn't think it could possibly get any better than before, but here they are, proving themselves wrong.

"Lex?" Clarke asks against the soccer players lips.

"Hmm?" The brunette hums in response, lips not leaving Clarke's. The blonde chuckles and separates slightly. Their faces close, lips hovering just millimeters apart.

"If you've always liked me, why'd you wait so long to flirt with me?"

"Clarke, I have always flirted with you." Lexa says in such a serious tone that Clarke can't tell if it's sarcasm. She pulls away slightly to look into Lexa's eyes.

"What?"

"Mhm." Lexa confirms with a head nod.

"No you didn't." Clarke denies, causing Lexa to gasp exasperatedly.

"Are you kidding me?! I flirted with you endlessly, so much the whole school knew I had a thing for you! Clarke, I was so obvious about it." Clarke blushes slightly, because she really had no idea. She never thought Lexa would ever be interested in her, so she never looked for the signs. "I could always tell you had a thing for me. You were easily flustered whenever I was around, and you would always stare at me, so I tried to show you that I was also interested without being pushy. I took more of the active approach, whereas you stayed passive." Lexa added with a chuckle. "I felt something change on Thursday though, after you bumped your head on your car. The way you looked at me… then you looked at my lips."

Clarke hides her face in her hands, "You saw that?" She groans and Lexa laughs.

"Yes I did, so after that I decided to kick it up a bit. Really make sure you noticed."

"Well I didn't realize you were flirting until you kissed me." Clarke informs her, removing her hands from her face. She smiles shyly at the sight of Lexa's wide smile on her face.

"So you're telling me, this whole time, all I had to do was kiss you?! Ugh things could've moved along a whole lot quicker if I had known that!" Lexa jokes and Clarke shoves at her shoulder lightly.

"It doesn't matter, I'm your girlfriend now so get over it."

"Are you?" Lexa teases, "I don't remember hearing the words "yes" coming out of your mouth…"

"Yes, Lexa… I will be your girlfriend." With a wide smile she is sure will be glued on her face for the day, Lexa leans in and kisses her new, beautiful, mesmerizing girlfriend.

\\\\\

Later in the day finds Lexa and Clarke laying on the couch downstairs watching Netflix. They're in a similar position as before, except Lexa is now laying on top of Clarke. The blonde is running her finger up and down Lexa's spine. The act is so comforting and calming that it's making the brunette's eyes droop, almost causing her to fall asleep.

Clarke knows her parents will be home soon and she's not exactly sure she wants to tell them just yet. After all they've only been dating for 3 hours… can't they have a little time to sneak around their parents? She also doesn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing they were right the whole time. Clarke knows their position is risky, but she can't bring herself to make Lexa move.

Before she can even think to ask Lexa about it, the front door is being opened and her mother's voice is booming through the house.

"Clarke honey? We're home!" Clarke panics, her body jolting up right, sending Lexa flying to the ground with a thud.

Now fully awake from her half-asleep state, Lexa turns to glare at Clarke.

"What the fuck?" She hisses as she rubs her elbow where it made contact with the ground. Clarke knows she has roughly six seconds before her mom is in the living room so she dives to the other side of the couch.

"My parents!" She whispers harshly and Lexa seems to spring into action, jumping back onto the couch, making herself comfortable in the least awkward way possible. When they both stop fidgeting is when Abby finally makes it to the living room.

"Hey Cla- Lexa? What are you doing here sweetie?" Abby stutters, surprised to see Lexa Woods sitting in her living room.

"Just watching a movie. I figured Clarke would be bored here all by herself, since Octavia and Raven are busy." Lexa lies swiftly. Abby's eyes drift between Lexa and her daughter, trying to catch the girls in a lie, but nothing seems to shift.

"That is very nice of you, Lexa. I'm sure Clarke is very grateful." Her mom says, throwing a smirk in Clarke's direction. Lexa sure doesn't miss that and she turns to look at Clarke with one eyebrow raised, and her trademark Lexa Woods smirk™ in place.

The blonde shoots a scowl over to Lexa, before glaring daggers at her mom. Abby seems content on her reaction.

"Hey princess!" Her dad yells as he walks through the front door making his way to the living room. "And Lexa?"

"Hey Mr. Griffin." Lexa replies and Jake fixes her with a glare.

"You're never going to call me Jake are you?" He questions with an exasperated sigh.

"No chance in hell, sir." Lexa says with a chuckle, causing Abby and Jake to laugh.

"So respectful." Jake mutters under his breath. "Are you staying for dinner?" He asks the brunette, who turns to Clarke for an answer. Her girlfriend's eyes are wide like a deer in headlights and Lexa giggles to herself. She shakes her head and turns back to the adults, she'd rather not make her girlfriend suffer anymore.

"I don't think so, I'm sure my mom already has plans for dinner."

"I'll give Gus a call and see, maybe they can come over too! It's been a while since we've had a Griffin-Woods dinner." Jake stomps off to call Lexa's dad, while Abby turns to take their luggage upstairs. Lexa turns to face Clarke slowly, worried to see her reaction. The blonde flops back on the couch throwing her hands over her face.

"Well this should be interesting…"

"Do we tell them?" Clarke whispers.

"I don't know, do you want to?" Lexa responds from her spot next to Clarke. The couple is sitting next to each other on the couch, shoulders barely touching. Close enough to talk and not raise suspicion from their parents.

"No… I was kind of hoping we could wait. There's something exciting about hiding, trying not to get caught."

"Well then we can wait a month." Lexa decides. It takes everything inside Clarke to not lean over and kiss her girlfriend into oblivion. Lexa smirks as she watches Clarke bite her lip as her eyes continue to glance down at her lips. Knowing that Clarke really wants to kiss her, and being the asshole that she is, Lexa licks her lips then bites it seductively for the sole purpose of taunting Clarke.

The blonde trembles at the action, and when she looks into Lexa's eyes she sees the teasing, challenging glint in them. She shoots Lexa a pained expression, her chill fading ever so quickly. She looks around the room and sees no one in site: her mom and Indra are cooking in the kitchen, while Jake and Gustus are off somewhere doing God knows what.

Even though no one is around, Clarke doesn't want to risk being found out just yet, so she grabs Lexa's hand and yanks her off the couch. She pulls her down the hallway, letting go of her hand when they come in to the clearing. She walks upstairs and Lexa follows casually behind. A voice stops them on their way up.

"Where are you two going? Dinner will be ready soon." Abby asks as she dries her hands with a towel, then tosses it over her shoulder. Indra then joins them, looking at the two girls with a curious expression.

"I just have some sketches I wanted to show Lexa." Clarke lies with an air of nonchalance and a shrug of her shoulders. "Just call us when it's ready."

Once locked away in her room and away from prying eyes, Clarke slams Lexa against the door and ravishes her lips. The bump is loud and echoes down the stairs.

"Clarke?" She hears her mom's voice, and she rips apart from Lexa's lips with a gasp. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah mom! Lexa just knocked over a few of my books!" Lexa gives her an exasperated look, clearly not impressed with Clarke blaming her for the noise. Clarke rolls her eyes at Lexa, definitely not caring, so she presses their lips together again. It's a constant push and pull of lips on lips as they both fight for dominance.

Lexa's tongue teases against Clarke's lips, and when the blonde opens her mouth to accept it, Lexa pulls it back with a toothy smile. Clarke groans and presses forward, and this time, when Lexa's tongue teases her lips, Clarke grabs it between her lips and sucks gently.

Lexa lets out a high pitched whimper and Clarke catches it in her throat. The rest of the make out session Clarke has Lexa in the palm of her hand. Hands wander, lips kiss necks, and tongues graze skin. Clarke is in the middle of ravishing Lexa's neck when they are called down for dinner.

Reluctantly the couple peels themselves away from each other to make their way downstairs for dinner.

"See?" Clarke says with a quirk of her brow, "It's kind of fun sneaking around." With one last peck, they head downstairs.

Abby and Jake are at both ends of the table, while Indra and Gus are sitting next to each other. Clarke and Lexa plop down in front of the brunette's parents, Lexa next to Jake and across from Indra.

"So Indra tells me you guys have been hanging out quite a lot while we were gone?" Jake questions as he takes a bite of food. Clarke's body stills at the question, and she slowly swallows her food before answering with a shrug.

"Yeah." She says, tone flat.

"How's soccer Lexa?" Abby saves, and Clarke silently thanks her mother for the quick change in topic.

"Good." Lexa answers with a smile, "We have a lot of good newcomers, so the season should be just a great as last year."

"That's saying something considering you went undefeated last year." Jake adds as he tosses a proud smirk towards the soccer player who blushes in response.

"I still can't believe you're going to Stanford, that's amazing." Abby says with a tone of surprise, still not over the fact that Lexa has a full ride.

"Thank you," Lexa says in a whisper as more blush floods her already pink tinged cheeks. She can never quite get used to all the attention and praise she gets from people around town being the star player and all.

"So are you seeing anyone Lexa?" Jake asks. Clarke gasps in shock but it quickly turns in to a couch as she starts choking on the food she was in the process of eating. Lexa claps her on the back a few times while the adults at the table eye her curiously.

"Sorry," Clarke rasps, "Went down the wrong pipe." She lies as she takes a long drink of her water. This night would go so much easier if her parents didn't know about her feelings for Lexa. The soccer player turns back to the table to see her mother and Jake staring at her expectantly, and she sighs.

"No, Mr. Griffin, I'm not seeing anyone."

Clarke never realized how much it would hurt to hear those words coming out of Lexa's mouth, even though it was her idea to keep quiet. Lexa could barely get the words out, she wants everyone to know that Clarke is hers and it hurts to have to hide that.

"Really?" Jake questions, clearly not believing the girls answer, and Lexa just nods in response.

"Huh…" Jake says with a furrow of his brow as he looks down at his plate.

A silence falls over the two families as they continue to eat their food. Lexa and Clarke think they're both in the clear from the inquisition. They both start to relax, eating their food in peace. As Lexa shovels a big bite of food in her mouth, and Clarke takes a long swig of water, Jake starts talking again.

"That's a pretty gnarly bruise then on your neck Lexa, what happened?"

Lexa chokes on her food while Clarke chokes on her water, both nearly spitting it out and all over the table. All the parents smile knowingly at the two girls as they try to catch their breaths from the coughing attack.

When Lexa is able to breathe again she wants to glare at Clarke, but instead looks at Jake, then her mother and father, then Abby, and finally Clarke who is just looking down at her plate.

"Uhh—I got hit in the neck with a soccer ball at camp today." She lies rather unconvincingly…

"Oh so it's not a hickey?" Gustus asks his daughter feigning arrogance. Lexa hides her face in her hands, trying—but failing—to escape this hell hole. Clarke isn't fairing any better either.

"I can tell a bruise from a hickey and _that_ is definitely a hickey, trust me I'm a doctor." Abby adds her two sense to the conversation with a smirk.

"I don't remember seeing that bruise before you went upstairs, Alexandria." Indra points out to her daughter.

"Clarke doesn't this look like a hickey to you?" Jake asks the blonde as he points to the purple skin on the left side of Lexa's neck. She glances over to Lexa, who is removing her face from her hands.

"Yeah Clarke, does it look like a hickey to you?" Lexa adds with heavy sarcasm and a bitter tinge. She's not mad about the hickey, she's just annoyed at being harassed at dinner by both sets of parents, all because of Clarke. By this point all the adults know where, or rather who, it's from, and not one of them is surprised.

"I'm so sorry." Clarke whispers, her apology written all over her face. Her response is all the confirmation the parents need before they all start talking at once, making it hard to understand any word they are saying.

"I knew it! Abby I told you, I knew it!" Jake cheers

"Jake and I called it from the very beginning." Indra adds.

"How long has this been happening?" Gustus questions.

"Clarke I expected you to be smarter about this stuff." Abby scolds.

"This is all your fault." Lexa says with a shake of her head and a light smile on her face. So much for keeping it to themselves for a month.

"When were you girls planning on telling us?" Indra asks, eyeing both girls seriously.

"Not any time soon." Clarke mumbles under her breath, avoiding eye contact with all adults at the table.

"How long has this been happening?" Abby adds.

"We've officially been dating for like six hours." Lexa whispers, just loud enough for the adults to hear, but just like Clarke she is actively avoiding all eye contact with all adults. The table runs quiet, an awkward silence taking over.

Both girls look up when they hear the rustling of the parents. Gustus has his hand shoved in his pocket fishing out his wallet, while Abby walks across the kitchen to grab her purse. The couple is shocked to see Gustus and Abby hand twenty dollars each to Jake and Indra.

"You girls, have just made us forty bucks richer." Jake smirks from his seat as he folds the money and puts it in his pocket, high fiving Indra.

"You bet on us?!" Clarke all but yells through the house.

"Gus and I really didn't think it would happen…" Abby says with a hint of annoyance.

"Here," Jake says as he hands Lexa one of his twenty dollar bills, "go treat my daughter to some ice cream." Both girls get up quickly, trying to move as fast as they can to get out of the house.

"I can't believe you bet on your own daughters." Clarke mumbles as they walk out of the kitchen

"Don't come back with anymore hickeys!" Gustus yells at the two as they all but run through the house to leave.

\\\\\

"I cannot believe that just happened." Clarke said from her spot next to Lexa, the couple is sitting on the hood of the brunette's Camaro. The car is in the middle of a field, mostly covered by trees, that Lexa found as they drove back from getting ice cream. Not ready to go home to be interrogated again, they decided to stop.

"I cannot believe you were stupid enough to give me a hickey with _both_ of our parents in the house." Lexa sasses back, shoveling a scoop of her sundae into her mouth. Clarke smirks.

"I'm not gonna lie it is pretty hot… you with a hickey… A hickey that _I_ gave you."

Lexa narrows her eyes and sets her empty container on the roof of the car. She then reaches over and snags Clarke's out of her hands and does the same. She ignores Clarke's grumbled _"Hey!"_ as she moves to straddle the girl.

Clarke visibly gulps, any argument she had about losing her ice cream gone, as she waits to see what Lexa is going to do.

With her eyes still narrowed Lexa says, "You weren't the one who had to deal with all the questioning… Let's see how you like it." Realization dawns on Clarke at Lexa's words.

"Lexa no," Clarke panics lightly, "our parents said no more hickeys!" Clarke tries to reason, but Lexa shakes her head.

" _My_ dad said no hickey's… your parents didn't say anything…"

"It's implied Lex— _fuck._ " Clarke shudders as Lexa's lips attach to her neck, nipping, biting, and sucking in all the right ways. She's silently thanking Lexa for driving up over the hill, and into a field covered by threes. No one could catch them. Clarke can't help but moan as Lexa's tongue shoots out to soothe the skin she just bit. "God I can't even— _shit_ —be mad at… you right now." Clarke gasps between moans that she isn't even trying to suppress. She trembles and gasps loudly when Lexa slowly grinds her hips into Clarke's. The blonde needs to hold on to something, but the only thing her hands can find is Lexa's ass.

The brunette groans into Clarke's neck as the softball player's hands find purchase on her butt. Clarke can't help but squeeze, eliciting a gasp and another grind of Lexa's hips. Lexa pulls away from Clarke's neck to stare down at her girlfriend, not wanting things to get out of hand. This allows herself to finally see the mark she has left. She physically has to stop from gasping because it's huge, way bigger than the one on her neck.

Clarke seems to be able to read Lexa's reaction through her eyes because she is soon asking, "How bad is it?" As she sighs, Lexa just chuckles.

"Let's just say no one is going to think you burned yourself with your curling iron…" Lexa teases with her signature Lexa Woods Smirk™. She leans in to press a feather light kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "Now everyone will now that you are mine."

"Please," Clarke scoffs, "as if anyone had any questions after our little show this morning."

"I'm so glad I kissed you on Friday." Lexa says lovingly.

"I'm so glad our parents introduced us three years ago." Clarke says as she tips her chin upwards to connect their lips. Lexa tastes like vanilla ice cream, and Clarke can't get enough of it. Clarke's own ice cream is forgotten as the couple continues to kiss each other slowly under the stars.

When Clarke's parents left for DC, the blonde thought this weekend would be boring and laid back. Never in a million years did she think Lexa woods, smoking hot senior, captain of the soccer team, would: comfort her to save her from her fears, kiss her (so many times), take her on a date, and ask her to be her girlfriend.

This turned out to be the best Monday, and weekend, of her life.


End file.
